


Out Of Arlathan

by Erelani



Series: Out of Arlathan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Dalish Courtship, Dalish Issues, Dalish Lore, Dalish Sexuality, Desire, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, krem flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelani/pseuds/Erelani
Summary: Fresh from Arlathan Erelani Lavellan is thrown into the chaos at Haven.She meets an ex templar and her life is changed forever.Regular updates and edits with new and original scenes and dialogues.





	1. Difficult Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue and game canon will be added when necessary. Though my aim for this fic is to focus on the time away from quests and her downtime. 
> 
> Headcanon and skimming where needed
> 
> This is the follow up to my short origin story of Erelani Lavellan. (Prologue-Out of Arlathan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick canon based chapter to open up and tie in the world around the mage Erelani Lavellan. The second chapter will be the start of the focus on her changing world and relationships.

The Journey to Haven had been arduous, the long days dragged on and after four long weeks of traveling Erelani finally arrived at her destination. The elf was certainly not accustomed to such bone chilling cold. The dark and snow-covered mountains circled the valley, rugged and vast grey stone sprung out from the earth in large masses as if tearing up from the core of the earth itself. Jagged icicles hung from each crevice, whilst each and every surface was coated in a blanket of heavy white snow. There was barely any green in this valley, what little lay underfoot was covered by the snow and ice. The few trees that grew here upon the steep banks of the mountain held onto their sharp and pointed needles, blending in perfectly to the stark and unwelcoming environment. 

The biting cold licked at the mages pale face and crept under her modest attire. The thick natural fibres afforded little warmth and comfort to the Ferelden climate. Supplies were now running low and Erelani made camp in a small cave within the mountain. Channelling her power, she summoned magical energy through her and lit a wood laden pit with arcane fire, smokeless and hot enough to take the chill of the bones and provide some comfort for the duration of her stay. She was high enough to avert eyes and suspicion whilst shielding her from the hostile elements. Her Elvhen instincts and upbringing gave her the skills to blend perfectly into the natural habitat that surrounded her. The mages elevated position gave her the added advantage of an expansive view of the Valley below. Not only could she see the make-shift camps set up for the mages and templars, but the temple of sacred ashes itself. The tension in the air was palpable, when the conclave was called she would be ready.

What came next Shook Thedas to the core. Divine Justinia was dead, as was everyone who enter the conclave, save for the Dalish elf. A great explosion had destroyed the temple. There was nothing left. 

She ran, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, monsters in the darkness were coming for her. There was no hope, but she kept running, and then a woman of pure golden light appeared and reached out. With one last effort Erelani reached out and took her hand. Then there was darkness.

When she awoke, she was in a dark and gloomy chamber, a few scones lit the walls the dark stone emitting little light. the floor, she was upon was as cold and as hard as this whole damned place. Her aching limbs chained down and leaving her immobile. Four guards stood around her, weapons ready and pointed at her. Erelani’s whole body ached, but something was off. Her hand pulsed with a strange green magical energy. She felt it consume her and wrack her body with a nauseating pulsating pain.

Two women entered, both angry and wanting answers she just could give them. The conclave and every soul inside had been killed, everyone but her. "You think I did this?" spat Erelani. The short-haired woman named Cassandra pressed for answers her approach angry and brutish. The softer red-haired woman called her off, reminding her how important this mysterious elf was. This worried the elf further, what the hell was going on? The soft-spoken women now spoke to her, asking what she remembered. As Erelani explained as best she could, Cassandra ushered Leliana out of the room. “I will take her to the rift” said Cassandra

Then she saw it. The whole sky a sickly green, fractured and unnatural. She felt it, she knew in that moment that whatever magic had done this, it was the same dark energy that was ebbing her life away slowly. “We call it the breach” said Cassandra. She explained how the explosion had caused this great rupture in the sky. How there were more of these rifts only smaller, and demons were spewing out of them. “Unless we Act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world” She said. Confused, and concerned the elf, agreed to help. Knowing that this may be the last thing she ever did. In this moment, she longed for her clan, her family, her beloved Cerine and to be home away from this nightmare. She had little choice, she knew there was now a more pressing issue, the very real threat of the end of the world. She steeled her resolve and agreed to do what ever it takes to fix this and get home. 

The angry and accusing eyes of the people she saw did nothing to ease her anxiety as they made their way to their destination, the forward camp close to the temple. Cassandra’s demeanour began to soften slightly, she spoke to her in a less harsh and threatening voice and allowed the mage her freedom from the restraints tied around her hands.

They made their way up the Icey paths of frozen rivers underfoot. Each body of water a thick floor of ice, clear enough that the green sky reflected like a mirror onto its surface. Pulses surged in the sky and as each did it seared through the elf’s body like a wave of painful misery. Bodies littered the landscape. There lay mages and templars, whatever did this cared little for a side. Then came the demons. They attacked viciously. Lying nearby was the body of a dead mage, Erelani grabbed the redundant staff he had left. Finding purchase then allowing her magic to channel through the wooden staff she used the energy to attack the demons that now threatened them. 

Cassandra hurried the elf up the mountain path towards the remains of the temple. There she encountered the first rift. Fighting alongside her was a Dwarf and another Elf, she channelled her magic striking at the demons that surged through the rift. The elf running toward her, took her marked hand and raising it high at the rift. She felt the energy pulsate through her sealing the tear inch by inch. And then in a burst of green energy it was gone.

Out of immediate danger she was able to acquaint herself with the Elf. He was a little taller than she, with a kind face, bald head, and wise and pleasant voice and manner. He explained he had come to a theory that the mark could be used to seal the rifts. The dwarf introduced himself as Varric Tethras a charming and likeable character from the onset. Erelani visibly felt happier in both men’s presence. They were the first people she had meet who had treated her with respect and kindness. It soon transpired that both of them were also in the same boat as Erelani, and stuck here until whatever this was, was fixed. It also transpired that Solas the elf had kept Erelani alive after the explosion, stopping the mark from killing her.

They pressed on, they met with Leliana an altercation with a man in chantry robes demanded Erelani’s execution. The hostile man was put in his place by Cassandra and Leliana. During the debate, the decision was given to Erelani, much to her surprise as how best to proceed “We Charge, I won’t survive long enough for your judgement. Whatever happens, happens now” she declared. 

They made their way up the mountain, soldiers carefully assigned to charge an assault directly, giving Erelani a chance to get to the rift. Surges of energy purged her body, causing her intense pain. She refused to let it slow her down. 

They reached the precipice, taking down another smaller rift. The ability Erelani had in sealing it proficiently and quickly was noted by the curious Solas. It gave her some confidence in her abilities and gave her some hope in this seemingly futile endeavour. 

A man strode towards Cassandra strong and confident, Congratulating Cassandra on her efforts. Cassandra introduced Erelani to the Commander as the prisoner. He was a very handsome looking human, blonde wavy hair, stubble lined his face and strong jaw, he was dressed in lavish armour and a brown fur mantle hung about his broad shoulders. Cassandra explained that the prisoner had been the one able sealed the rift. He looked directly at Erelani, his intense stare made her feel uncomfortable, there was something about him she couldn’t put her finger on, it made her skin tingle and put her on edge. “Is it? I hope they are right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here” he stated. “You’re not the only one hoping that” replied Erelani sarcastically. “We’ll see soon enough” he retorted abruptly.  
“The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there” he said to Cassandra “Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time Commander” she cautioned.  
“Maker watch over you-For all our sakes” he urged Solemnly

Curiously Erelani watched as he aided a wounded soldier, picking her up with ease and carrying her to safety. 

So far she had not received the warmest welcome from any of the humans but they did seem to care for their own she would give them that. 

The group made their way to the temple, charred bodies stood where they had perished, their bodies and faces contorted and brandished in fear. A grim and twisted sight, despite the emotive scene Erelani recalled no memory from the temple.

A small band of archers and soldiers proceeded with the group toward the temple. There they saw the vast rift centred in the now ruined temple. Sickly and green ejecting its pulsating energy out into the world, reaching up to the heavens themselves. How on earth would she seal it, from the others she had closed she was aware how much of her energy it took to seal them, yet they were only small. This would take everything she had. The realisation that this would be her legacy gave her little comfort. Her death could give the world a chance. Her family, her love and her clan.

As she approached her mark burned and pulsated hard, seemingly twinned with the rift. A woman’s voice echoed out “someone help”. A reverberation of Erelani’s voice replied to the soul who cried out for help. Cassandra visibly shaken, “Most Holy called out to you” She muttered incredulously. “Run warn them” she cried the Divine again. Then came a dark and evil apparition, looming over Divine Justinia its dark and angry voice “slay the elf” it ordered. Cassandra hurt and angry demanded answers. Seeing these visions did little to understand what had gone on at the temple, there were more questions than answers. Yet Erelani recalled none of it regrettably, unable to provide Cassandra with the answers she desperately wanted.

The small army stood ready, the rift was opened and out lunged a monstrous pride demon who towered over the group. Full of malice and anger it attacked without pause. Together they worked to bring it down, the archers, soldiers and the small group of misfits that made up Erelani’s band of fighters- two elf’s, a dwarf and a human. They gave their all and together they brought it down the demon now a husk of ash upon the temple floor. Raising her hand, she began to seal the rift, knitting the tear together inch by inch. Every cell in her body screaming out in pain. She couldn’t stop now. She felt as if the very fabric of her body was ripping from the inside out. her head swam as her vision blurred and darkened. Erelani felt her life force drain away. 

Then there was nothing.


	2. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani learns she isnt going home, and tries to make friends. Though a certain templar tries to comfort her and terrifies her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I should be able to focus more on building the story I want. More awkwardness and fluff with angst to come!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you for reading! x

Erelani stirred, her senses rousing her gently from the deep slumber. Her head ached, and her body felt bruised and tender, but she was almost certainly alive. The sweet and medicinal taste of elf root lingered in her mouth. She had been cared for and healed.

The crackling and popping of a roaring hearth nearby warmed her bones. No longer feeling the chill that had tormented her since she had crossed the Waking Sea. For a moment she imagined she lay at home, in the aravel without a care in the world. The strange sensation in her hand reminded her quickly of her current predicament, though it now felt different, almost calm and the pain had subsided significantly.

Erelani slowly opened her pretty olive and honey eyes trying to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Her body supported by a plush bed, heavy brightly coloured covers and supportive soft pillows encased around her soft curved frame. A welcome and new sensation, it was certainly different to the thin camp rolls so was used to. 

Brushing her jaw length chocolate tresses from her face she scanned her environment. Allowing her brain and eyes time to catch up, she was in a small wooden cabin. The sound of people outside seemed to get louder until she was aware she must have been in a town or village of some sorts. The thunderous clang of metal rang out loudly, the voices around her seemed unfazed. Perhaps it was a blacksmith or soldiers’ training.

She heard the wooden door open quietly, and light footsteps approaching. A young elf girl gasped in shock noticing Erelani was now awake, abruptly dropping whatever commodities she carried.  
The girl apologised profusely. “Why are you frightened? what happened?” puzzled Erelani.  
The young servant dropped to her knees, “Please forgive me. You are back in haven my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the passed few days” she explained. “I’m sure lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve awakened” she continued before making a quick dash out of the cabin. 

Getting to her feet, Erelani now became aware she was dressed in attire that wasn’t hers yet comfortable and well fitting. Looking around the room she found a chest, it had been left open and she could see all her possession laid inside neatly.  
She reached down into the box removing a green scarf and pressed it to her face, inhaling deeply hoping to find some scent on it of the woman who had given it to her. Cerine, had wrapped this around her neck before she left for haven. It smelt like smoke, there was no trace now to bring any source of comfort to Erelani. Her thoughts turned toward her clan, her home. Surely now she would be able to make her way home. The small ray of hope, perhaps the rifts were now dealt with and she would be free to return to her people.

Exiting the small cabin, she found herself in a small town, snow covered the ground and the cold immediately hit her. Dominating the Village stood the chantry, she made her way toward it. With every step she heard the whispers of the town people. The whispers weren’t the usual derogatory slurs she was used to, more shock and awe than anything else. She wrapped her arms around her to shield herself from the cold, put her head down and upped her pace. 

Walking in she met with Cassandra and Leliana.  
Things did not go as planned, not only was she not returning home, she had agreed to stay and do all she could to help. Unfortunately, the smaller rifts were still open, the sky was not yet healed, chaos ruled and there were so many questions needing answers. There was still a war. She longed for home, her love and her family. But what good would it do her if these issues weren’t dealt with and this mark that lingered may claim her still. She knew she had a responsibility whatever the cost.  
And thus, was born the Inquisition. 

For the next few weeks Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen toiled, trained and worked endlessly to set up Haven as a base for the inquisition. Erelani was left alone, and now had to learn to call this place home.  
**  
Haven was a decent little town. It had a few amenities enough to get by but nothing for Erelani to really keep her occupied. She become lonely, the first few days were incredible hard, she pined for Cerine, longed to see her parents and her clan. She needed to know they were safe. But how could she contact them.

Seeing Leliana in her tent, she made a bee line towards her. Leliana was deep in paperwork but stopped what she was doing and turned toward the elf with a smile. Erelani noted how beautiful She was, her pretty accent was a pleasure to hear. She knew this woman to be dangerous to her enemies and all knowing, but she felt a understanding between them she couldn’t explain. 

“My clan are travelling to Wycome from Arlathan, they should be there by now. I’m worried for them, and I know they will be worried for my safety. When news reaches them of the explosion at the conclave they may even travel here to find me or send hunters including my brother. I need them to know I’m safe. I don’t want to put them in further danger. I wondered if you knew of a way I could contact them.” Pleaded Erelani. 

“I will have my scouts sent to find them at once, when we have a location I can set up a line of correspondence for you and your clan. You have my word Herald I will do all I can. To put your clans and your mind at rest.” Smiled Leliana.

**  
She took her time to walk around the town and the land surrounding it. She met with the locals and traded goods with the trades people, even took some time to learn more about crafting with the blacksmith. Most people kept a wide berth from her, addressing her as the Herald and she felt they were maybe afraid of her. She wasn’t sure if it was the ears, the magic or the awful title that put them off more.  
She helped set up a logging stand a few miles across the frozen tundra, scouted for resources and was delighted when she found elfroot to be growing everywhere. She spent hours with Adan, much to his annoyance, working on upgrading health potions to be more potent and teaching him some of her Dalish secrets to better aid the people.

But come the evenings when she ran out of things to do, the separation from her kin would really sink in. She was becoming increasingly secluded. She had never been far from her clan her whole life. She felt completely isolated and alone. She tried not to dwell on things and remembered she was not the only one here far away from home. Most of the people here had up and left for the cause, still that knowledge didn’t make it easier but gave her the inspiration to attempt to befriend some of her fellow inquisition members.

**  
Varric would sit by the fire each evening and Erelani joined him on occasions. He would spin tales that would fascinate the elf and make her feel less alone and give her some inspiration from the great heroes that had changed Thedas in recent years. Varric seemed to be able to get on with everyone he made friends anywhere he went. She understood why. He was such a character.

Solas was an enigma, he baffled her greatly. Whilst he seemed wise beyond his years, there was something about him she just couldn’t put her finger on. Yet it was he who befriended her, they spent evenings together in his cabin sitting crossed legged by the warm hearth sipping elf root tea whilst he told her of the tales he had from the fade. An elf himself he disagreed with the Dalish way of life on so many levels. Yet maintained a respectful understanding with deep and explanatory reasons behind each issue he seemed to have. Erelani was fascinated by everything he had to say and found herself constantly going over things he had said, in her mind days later. Trying to find a deeper understanding to her way of life, and to better help her people. Over the weeks they became good friends. Like her, the people avoided him, though he didn’t seem to mind the distance. 

Cassandra treated her with respect and answered any questions she had truthfully, but Erelani didn’t feel comfortable enough around her yet, so spent very little time around her. This woman would have her back in any fight as Erelani would reciprocate. Just maybe there was more to her frosty exterior than she let on. 

Leliana, she had a few small conversations with. Until one evening she was called to the war room. Leliana had found Erelani’s clan and had gotten word to them and some correspondence would be coming through within the next day or two. Erelani was overjoyed and broke down in tears the relief palpable. The spy master, much to the elf’s surprise enveloped her in a warm embrace. “It must be very hard for you being so far away from them” She said.  
The woman spent the next few hours talking, Erelani told her about her clan and her home, even about Cerine. Leliana told her about her own personal life, and even told her about the blight and the grey Warden who had saved Ferelden. “She is always in my thoughts. Even when we are far apart. My love is on a quest of her own. When the inquisition has no further need of me, I will join her. For good this time. I have lost enough. I will not lose her as well” said Leliana sadly. The two woman it seemed had something in common and knowing that gave Erelani some strength. After that conversation, she spent more time with Leliana when she could. Though the spy master was rarely free.

 

**  
Then the letter came. 

She made her way down toward the frozen lake and sat down on a thick fur she had bought upon the wooden dock with another wrapped around her. Still cold but away from everyone and as close to peace as she could get she unfolded the parchment.  
*****  
Da’len  
Andaran Atish’an. It does my heart well to hear that you are safe. We had heard news of the tragedy in Haven and were gravely concerned for your welfare. It took quite some persuasion to stop Ryalar and some of the hunters from heading south to find you. Our hunters mixing with humans under such difficult times could have been disastrous.

Our clan was visited by members of the inquisition who spoke persuasively of the good work you are doing as well as the fairness with which our kind have been treated by the inquisition itself. I understand what you are doing is for the greater good of all, and we support you fully.

I gave the messenger some of our healing herbs, your father has foraged. Sylaise has blessed us with an abundance. May they bring your cause blessings.  
Our presence would be a distraction to you at this time and we will remain near Wycome for the time being. Your family have been informed of this wonderful news and will be forwarding you letters once we’ve had a correspondence back from you Da’len

Should you need aid, send word we are with you always.

Dareth Shiral

Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan  
*****

There upon the dock she sat, tears rolled down her cheeks. The comfort of knowing her kin were safe, yet the home sick loneliness ripped through her. She didn’t know how long she had been there, but the sun had started to set, and dusk was nearing. She heard footsteps approaching through the snow, looking around she saw the commander walking toward her. Instantly she felt fear, her hand gripped her staff tightly, her heart raced, and she felt the familiar tingly feeling on her skin as he got closer. Commander Cullen terrified her, he was after all an ex templar and knew how to take care of mages.

“May I join you” he said nervously.

Her heart thumped in her chest, she knew he was on the side of the inquisition but that didn’t ease her trepidation. Her experience with templars had been the hardest thing she had ever had to deal with and she would not forget it.

She simply nodded her consent cautiously. 

He kneeled taking a seat beside her. 

He was bigger than she realised. Robust and solid, broad shoulders and strong arms that could overpower her with ease, with the added templar abilities she had no hope of escape should he so choose to use force. 

“Herald. Look, erm” he mumbled putting his hand upon the nape of his neck.

She hated being called Herald, why on earth would these people think a Dalish Elf was sent by Their maker. She didn’t understand, but now was not the time for debate so she said nothing. 

She could smell leather and fur around him as well as the strong but pleasant smell of polish and a hint of sweat. She found it surprisingly comforting and awakening though that made her stomach do a little flip.

”The way I spoke to you at the breach, it was wrong. I was rude and suspicious. I didn’t give you a chance. Yet you saved us all. Despite how we all treated you. You almost died up there, without being shown any kindness. I am sorry” he said solemnly

Erelani was thrown, she didn’t expect this, and was at a loss for words.

“Under the circumstances, I may have felt the same” she quietly replied 

“It doesn’t make it right. I wanted you to know that, I am sorry. I have just not found a suitable time to tell you. I saw you here and thought you could use some company” he smiled.

“Thank you, commander,” she replied briefly looking into his unusual golden eyes, before quickly looking away.

“Cullen please” he insisted with small smile on his handsome face.

“Cullen” she nodded

“it’s getting late, I should get back.” She said standing up

“Of course,” he agreed, standing up and giving her space sensing her tension and anxiety. 

He was taller than she was. In her clan she towered above everyone except her twin brother Ryalar. But this human made her feel small and strangely shy.  
She excused herself quickly and made a dash to her cabin.  
Shutting the door behind her, she took a moment to let her senses return. Commander Cullen, may not be as awful as she first thought. Though he still made her stomach flip and her heart race, he was after all once a templar.

Cullen felt like a fool. Leliana had mentioned that Erelani had been able to finally contact her family, and he had kept an eye on her as he trained the troops. He knew that she would be going through an incredibly hard time and feeling alone but needed time to process the letter and current events. But after her being there alone for hours he felt, he should at least try and speak to her.

But all he had managed to do was frighten her and send her running away. “Makers breath” he sighed.


	3. The trouble with Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen continues to scare away the mage Erelani. Contact with her parents is finally made.

Erelani sat at the desk in her small cabin, the heat of the fire a welcome delight from the blizzard that had now descended over Haven. The weeks had turned to months, and the altitude Haven stood in meant harsh winds and flurries of snow. Erelani had seen her fair shares of tough winters as a Dalish elf but the plummeting temperatures here were unlike anything she had known. She wondered how these people survived such long dark winters. It seems the people of Ferelden were hardier than she had realised.

Sipping a blend of elfroot and embrium tea, the elf sat at her writing desk. The aromatic blend warmed her, calmed her nerves and reminded her of home. She was penning her letter back to the keeper, knowing once they had a response from her, the lines of communication would be opened, and she would be able to contact Cerine and her family safely. 

**  
Aneth ara,  
Keeper Deshanna  
I am so overjoyed the inquisition agents were able to find you safely. You have all been on my mind every day since I left. I am pleased to know you have made camp safely.  
There is much to tell you, though trying to explain over ink and parchment is not easy.  
I have been marked with a strange an ancient magic, that is linked to the rifts opening everywhere. It seems for whatever reason I am the only one able to seal them. Therefore, I must stay here with the humans for a time until this matter and the chaos is resolved however long that may be.  
I worry for you all and do not wish to let you down without my presence. My responsibility to you all as your first has not faltered. Ir Abelas my Keeper that this keeps me away from my duty.  
Please know that what I am doing here, is for the benefit of us all. Halam’shivanas  
As soon as I am able I will return home.  
Dareth Shiral  
Erelani

A knock at the door pulled her away from her thoughts, the little elf servant she had come to know entered with a tray of cooked porridge. “Good Morning Herald. Lady Cassandra has asked me to tell you, that there is to be a meeting in the war room at noon and asks that you be there” she said as she placed the tray of food down upon the inquisitor’s desk.  
“Thank you Nawen, you know you don’t have to fetch and carry for me. I can get my own breakfast.” She smiled at the nervous girl. “Yes, my lady, Im sorry my lady” she stammered, exiting hastily.  
Erelani uncomfortable with being waited on especially by an elf, merely sighed hoping that perhaps one day Nawen wouldn’t be so frightened of her. 

***  
Walking into the war room she was met by familiar golden eyes, smiling at her gently. Instantly she looked away and felt her cheeks flush and her stomach knot at his presence.  
Cassandra almost sensing her concern interjected “You’ve met commander Cullen. He is the leader of the inquisitions forces.”.  
Cullen smile deepened and his handsome face warmed as he responded to the introduction. “We have indeed. It is a pleasure to have you with us. “  
“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet. Our ambassador and chief diplomat” continued Cassandra  
“Andaran Atish’an” greeted the diplomat.  
“You speak Elven?!” said the surprised elf  
“I’m afraid you’ve just the entirety of it” she replied as Erelani let out a small giggle.  
“And of course, you know Sister Leliana” said Cassandra as she finished her introductions  
“We still have the issue with the breach. Whilst it is currently stable it still remains a threat. We need more power to close it permanently”  
“We need to approach the rebel mages, they have the power we need” said Leliana  
“I disagree, the templars could serve just as well” countered Cullen  
Erelani felt her heartbeat faster and her muscles tense at the mention of the templars.  
“We need power, the mages should at least be considered” mused Cassandra  
“That power could destroy us all. Templars could supress the breach. Weaken it….” stated Cullen as he was interrupted by Leliana. “Pure Speculation”  
“I was a templar. I know what they are capable of” he said  
Erelani shuddered, indeed she knew what they were capable of, the images of the past flashed before her eyes. Taking a deep breath she forced the images back down.  
Josey interrupted “Neither group will even speak to us yet. The chantry has denounced the inquisition and specifically you Mistress Lavellan”  
“They still think I did it?!” Blurted out the mage who had been quite up until this point.  
“Not only that, some are calling you The Herald of Andraste as you may have noticed. That frightens the chantry” continued Josephine  
“The Herald of Andraste!! How am I the herald of Andraste” puzzled the elf. Who was now frustrated enough, that the presence of the ex-templar in the room had momentarily waivered.  
“People saw what you did at the temple and how you stopped the breach from growing. Not only that they have heard of the woman seen in the rift when we found you. They believe it was Andraste herself who has sent you to aid us” explained Cassandra as sympathetically as she could.  
“Everyone is talking about you” added Leliana  
“its quite the title isn’t it? How do you feel about that? Asked Cullen  
Erelani, was not expecting any of this and felt backed into a corner.  
“I’m no herald of anything. Particularly not Andraste” she snapped.  
A small smile crept on the templars lips “And I’m sure the chantry would agree”

The small group explained the need for hope, how desperate people needed to cling to a sign that there was a chance they would all survive this. Erelani understood what they were getting at, despite the fact it did not sit well with her.  
“There is a chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle, she has asked to speak with you. We believe she is a reasonable sort and perhaps disagrees with her sisters. Her help may be invaluable” explained Leliana  
“She is located in the hinterlands, not too far from here. While you are there look for opportunities to expand the inquisitions influence. We need agents to extend our reach. You are better suited than anyone to recruit them. We also need to secure horses for the inquisition. Seek out Horse Master Dennet whilst you are there” Continued Cullen

**

She was to leave for Haven the next morning. The advisors would take care of supplies and she would have Cassandra, Varric and Solas accompany her. She made sure to give her letter to Leliana, knowing that it would be sent safely.

She took a few hours to prepare her armour and mentally focus her energy to prepare for whatever lies ahead. As the sun started to set she made her way to the mess tent to collect her evening meal.  
Joining the queue of hungry soldiers, she approached the small set up. Human food was not really something she enjoyed, they ate far too much meat and the ale smelt foul. She opted for some potatoes and vegetables, the cook handed her a small wrapped parcel and gave her a wink.

She made her way to the back of the tent, where an empty table sat. She faced away from the soldiers, putting her head down and began to eat her meal. Within minutes Varric was at her side with a mug of ale and a bowl full of stew. “Mind if I join you Peaches” he said while sitting down comfortable next to her regardless of her reply. 

“Peaches?” queried Erelani. “You all get one” smiled Varric. Erelani laughed, “Can’t be worse than Herald right”. Varric kind face gave up a small look of concern. “How are you holding up with all this?” he asked  
“Honestly, I’m just trying to make it out alive” she said. She unwrapped the small package the cook had given her. Inside was a small blackberry pie “I think the cook likes you” laughed Varric  
There they sat casually talking until the familiar prickles on her skin alerted her to the presence of a templar. The commander strode up to them and took a seat at the table next to Varric.  
“Evening Curly” welcomed Varric.  
“Evening” he replied gently” followed by a quick gaze at Erelani with a soft smile on his face.  
“Commander” she nodded.  
“I um need to go prepare for tomorrow” she whispered before grabbing her bowl and fleeing to the safety of her cabin.  
“Scaring off Peaches again Curly?” laughed Varric  
“It would seem that way, wouldn’t it” replied Cullen flatly as he let out a heavy sigh

Cullen didn’t know how to address the issue, she avoided him at all cost, even during the War room meeting she spoke to him as little as possible and with a degree of anger in her tone towards him. She certainly didn’t seem shy. It was his Templar background he knew it, the mage clearly disliked him. Normally he wouldn’t let that bother him, but she was an integral part of the Inquisition and they needed to be on the same side.

“She’ll come around to you eventually” chuckled Varric

**

The journey to the Hinterlands had been pleasant, it was warmer here, the lands were green, and the open spaces left her feeling more comfortable than the cold stone of Haven. They had found Mother Giselle easily, her reluctance to leave her current position was justified. The refugees were in a bad way, cold, starving and under constant attack from rouge templars and rebel mages. Erelani made this her priority securing food and supplies and for the next couple of weeks using the intelligence the scouts had sourced they found and eliminated the threats of possible attacks from the mages and templars.  
Before heading back to Haven they made their way to Master Dennet. A kindly fellow with his own problems surrounding his lands and farms preventing him for giving any aid. The group swiftly dealt with demonic wolves attacking the workers and agreed to put up watchtowers to give them surrounding areas protection they needed. But Erelani would need to return to Haven and address the commander and his forces to get the process started as quickly as possible. The thought of the Commander made her shudder.

They escorted Mother Giselle and made their way back to Haven. The weeks spent out in the hinterlands had been interesting. Her sense of purpose and her ability to aid the people and bring small areas out of chaos made her feel good. She had come to learn more of her companions and was now happy and comfortable in their presence, laughing and joking freely. 

**  
Cullen had made up his mind he was going to avoid the mage, giving her space to feel safe and comfortable but maintaining a professional yet honest and open presence when they ultimately had to be together. There was no love lost between mages and templars.  
He understood her issues. He felt them too only usually reversed. The horrors he had faced at the hands of mages and corruption had warped and clouded his views of mages for a long time. He had worked hard to open his mind after the abuses of the gallows and Meredith. After that he give up all hope and pride for the Templars, they had lost their way. He would not be part of that order anymore. Yet mages still terrified him that power, the death and carnage they had left in their wake. Kinloch haunted him. He resolved to remain rational, yet old ways die hard. The answer to the age-old battle he did not know. Yet knew he must learn from the past. 

*  
Cullen had spent the morning training the new troops hard, they were all surprisingly devoted to the cause and new people joined every day. 

Erelani’s laughter danced over the snowy settlement of Haven as she made her way to the gates of Haven. He watched her return, she looked happy and calm, he hadn’t seen this side to her before. Being away from Haven and him had clearly agreed with her. Her bright eyes glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Maker she was beautiful. As the party approached she looked up to find the Commander staring at her. Her happy face and demeanour changed instantly. Quickly dropping his gaze, he cursed himself, he hadn’t meant to stare or make her feel uncomfortable. He shook his head and made his way over to address and welcome the party home.  
**  
She quickly made her way to her cabin, the fear of a templar was enough to send her on her way.  
She was tired but had enjoyed being away from the cold of Haven. She took her dirty armour off and washed herself in the cold bowl of water that had been left for her by Nawen. Creators she wanted a proper wash and relax in the hot spring again. She dressed herself and grabbed a quick meal of the usual potato and vegetables and sat at her desk. She needed to go over reports and paperwork quickly and catch up on any correspondence.  
Sweet joy filled her heart as she noticed a folded Parchment with Elvish writing, in her mother’s hand.  
**  
Erelani  
We are so grateful to hear you are safe and well and we can finally hear from you. Keeper has told us of all the good you are doing. We hope the humans are treating you well. The messengers that came were able to answer some of my questions and it seems from what they said you are in safe company. Though a mother needs to hear these things from her daughter!

Our new camp is in a vast wooded valley, it was quite a trek, but it was worth it. It is beautiful here. The Halla seem to enjoy the milder climate and the clan is thriving, we have lots to harvest. Your father is in his element there are so many wild herbs here! We can’t wait for the time when you can come home.  
Your friends have come to see us most days and the whole clan is missing you dearly. Ryalar is keen to come visit you, though the keeper has told him he must wait as your current predicament is difficult and seeing any of us would make it harder for you. 

Yaren is helping the Keeper search through tomes and scrolls to see if we can identify the mysterious power that has marked you. So far they’ve not found anything, but that young man is driven. He is a dedicated and wise friend to have. 

You must be strong Erelani. Keep your strength and may Mythal guide you on these difficult days. The creators have set a path for you and you must see it through.  
Know that we are proud of you.  
Know we love you and our hearts are with you wherever you may be da’len  
**

 

Erelani smiled and drew the parchment to her heart. She had been blessed with a wonderful family and clan. For them she would do everything she could even when it took her away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! x


	4. The trouble with mages and templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani must address the chantry at Val Royeaux, things do not go as planned.

As she sat in her cabin Erelani’s thoughts turned to Cerine. In the months they had been apart, Erelani had clung to the thought of returning home to her, building a life together and finally having their relationship out in the open. Erelani was always happy to face the possible backlash from Cerine’s parents and members of the clan but Cerine had not been ready before. She wondered if their brief embrace at her departure from her clan had caused Cerine issue, and now worried why Cerine had yet to write to her. Keeper would have undoubtedly told Cerine she could get a message across.  
After two years together and with Erelani spending weeks away from the clan travelling with her exploring party, Cerine had always been accepting of the mage’s duties. However, after four months apart Erelani worried whether the distance and worry that Cerine would undoubtedly be going through was too much to bear. Was it right, keeping her holding on? She could easily die at any given hour, this cursed mark and the responsibilities she faced weighed heavy upon her conscience. Yet after her talk with Leilana about her relationship with the Hero of Ferelden, she clung on to the hope that love would be enough. She picked up her quill. 

Ma Vhenan,  
I’m so glad to finally be able to write to you, these months have been hard. I hope you are well. I have heard you have made camp and arrived safely, I’m so glad. It sounds beautiful. I cant wait to share its delights with you.  
I am safe and well and the humans are treating me surprisingly well. Human food is as bad as they say though! What I wouldn’t give for some halla cheese and berry wine! The cook here is kindly and does do her best to cater for me. Its very sweet.  
My heart aches to be away from you for so long. These passed few months have been hard. I can not say when I will return yet, as there is much to do. It could be months, I know it must be hard for you. It pains me greatly. But know that you are always in my thoughts and when I am able, I will return to you as promised.  
I do hope that when I left, you had no issues with your parents and the clan. I worry not being able to look after you. Though your kiss was worth it.  
I wait for your response eagerly.  
Yours always.  
Ar lath ma,vhenan  
Erelani x

 

As she closed her eyes, she pictured the beautiful face of Cerine. Her delicate features and bright emerald eyes. And let out a sigh of sadness. What she wouldn’t give to embrace her now.

She awoke just before sunrise her mood sombre and her heart heavy. She put on her boots and armour and made her way towards the woods. Perhaps a walk would clear her head and give her some perspective.  
The cold air bit at her as she wrapped a fur around her shoulders, the feel of fresh crisp snow underfoot had now become a familiar feeling. She missed the feeling of the warm earth upon her bare feet, the connection to the ground and the source of life. With her head down, she made her way out of the gates and down the steps colliding head first into Commander Cullen who was making his way up them.

Her usual feeling of fear was met with sudden embarrassment as she almost slipped on the icy steps, he instinctively grabbed her waist to steady her fall and in turn she instantly held him to steady herself. Her hands upon the back of his arms.

He had gotten up early, to head to Adan to collect a draught for his pounding headache. He was not expecting to literally run into her. When ever she was near he felt the warmth of her magic, it was like his blood itself reacted to her presence, the heat that pulsate through his body made his head ache harder. His templar abilities had not yet left his system despite his withdrawal, though they were waning. He only felt magically abilities when he was very close to a mage yet that gave him little comfort. 

“Ir abelas, … urm ….I’m sorry” she quickly blurted, clarifying her mother tongue. Goosebumps rose on her skin as the pair made contact, suddenly aware she was grabbing onto the back of his arms. They felt hard and strong and she tried to correct her stance quickly and awkwardly. 

“Maker. Forgive me are you alright?” he glowed red, the realisation his hands were on the hips. He dropped his hands and put his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Its nothing, Im fine.” She quickly nodded and made a hasty retreat towards the trees.

She was deeply embarrassed, of all the people to bump into it had to be him she thought to herself. Typical! It was then she remembered she would need to approach him later to discuss the work on the watchtowers. 

He made his way back up the steps, a small smile crept on his lips with a deep blush of embarrassment. “Makers Breath”

Her walk gave her some time to reflect and the silence away from Haven was a much-needed solace.

She made her way back to her cabin and found Mother Giselle waiting for her to discuss the chantry issues. She invited her in and made her a warm cup of tea. They sat together by the hearth and made small talk for a time.

“I know of the chantry’s denouncement and I’m familiar with the one who is behind it. I wont lie to you some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us” said Mother Giselle  
“What happened at the conclave was horrible” Sighed Erelani  
“The chantry is difficult. Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightening tales of you. Give them something else to believe.” Continued the mother.  
“You want me to appeal to them?” questioned Erelani  
Smiling Giselle replied “If I thought you were incapable I would not suggest it child”  
“Will they even listen to me?”  
“Let me put it this way: You needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from then, and you receive the time you need” said Mother Giselle  
“You make it sound so simple” said the concerned elf. The chantry listening to a Dalish mage seemed incredulous. The danger was a very real threat.  
“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent by the maker to help us. But I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying cry. As they will listen to no others. You could build the inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us.” Said Giselle  
“I have provided Sisters Leliana with the names of those in the chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much. But I will do whatever I can for you Herald”  
It did not sit right with Erelani, if felt like a very bad idea, but she would have to try so much was weighted on the inquisition’s shoulders. Support would be needed to bring back peace and stability not to mention the green angry scar in the sky.  
*  
She made her way down to the training camp to find Cullen, her embarrassment from the morning still clung to her. As she approached he was nowhere to be seen. After questioning a soldier, she found out there had been some tensions among the mage and templar recruits and things were coming to a head. He had gone to deal with them.

Making her way up toward the chantry her embarrassment was replaced with fear and anger. Her resolve weakening as she wondered how he would deal with her fellow mages. A strong urge to protect them came over her and she upped her pace considerably.

She heard the voices as she approached to see what was happening 

“You killed the most holy” screamed an angry templar recruit, his sword pointing at the mage.  
The aging mage retorted quickly “Your kind let her die”  
“Shut you mouth mage” the templar raising his sword lunged at the mage.  
Before she had time to think Cullen was there, he shielded the mage standing in the path of the templar.  
“Enough” he cried  
The templar puzzled “But Knight Captain?”  
“That is not my title. We are not templars any longer. We are all part of the inquisition.” He angrily spat  
“This mage is your brother now. We cannot keep fighting each other. Look what this has caused already. You are more than this, as part of the inquisition you will hold yourself to a higher standard recruit. Do you understand” he said firmly  
Sheepishly the templar sheathed his sword and nodded” Yes commander”.

Erelani stood watching, shocked she had not expected this to go that way. There was this ex templar who was defending a mage, and publicly denounced his order. 

Then she saw Chancellor Roderick appear the same man who had accused her and demanded her death in the days after the explosion. She breathed deeply and maintained her distance.

“And what does your inquisition alliance mean exactly” jeered the chancellor  
“Back already Chancellor” retorted the commander. Knowing the chancellor had been hard at work discrediting the herald among his peers. “Haven’t you done enough.” Stated Cullen coldly.  
“I’m curious Commander as to how your inquisition and its herald will restore order as you’ve promised. A savage elf sent by the maker. The whole thing is blasphemy she should be executed and hung up in Val Royeux as an example” Hissed Roderick  
Cullen’s lip curled in anger he took a deep breath and maintained his cool.

“The herald has proven her worth. She risked her life for all of us including you. You have done nothing but cause more turmoil and heighten tensions. She could have left us here and return to her people, while the chantry bickered like children. Yet she stayed, to aid all. You call yourself a man of the maker Chancellor, yet here you are demanding an innocent woman be slaughtered. I suggest you put your forked tongue away” Cautioned Cullen

Erelani was stunned she hadn’t expected this either. She really needed to let her prejudice against this ex templar lie. Yet the lessons of the past were hard to forget.

She made her way toward the commander. Catching her eye as she walked he had an apologetic look upon his face.  
She smiled at him “Thank you Commander”  
“Why is he still here?” she questioned the presence of the chancellor  
“I’m sorry if you had to see that. He is toothless. There’s no point in turning him into a martyr simply because he runs at the mouth. The chancellor is a good indicator of what you can expect at Val Royeaux however” explained Cullen as he turned away from the chancellor to face her.  
The chancellor continued his attack on Erelani and gritting his teeth Cullen relied on his years of training to maintain his control.  
“The chantry would happily use you as a scapegoat. And I will not allow it” he tried to reassure her.  
“We all grief Justinia’s lose. But this?” spat the Chancellor disgust plastered over his face as he glared at Erelani.  
“But you wont grief if the herald is conveniently swept under the carpet” Laughed Cullen  
“Commander Thank you, I will make sure they see reason in Val Royeaux” smiled Erelani.

She was strong, he saw it then in that moment. She chose to smile and walk away, not rising to met the hate she faced daily. He knew what people said about elf’s and heard many slurs against her already. He felt a duty to protect her especially from the likes of the chancellor. He knew the mage was about to walk into a nest of vipers and there was little he could do to stop her.  
**  
She had arrived at the war room meeting early, Leliana was already there. She passed her the letter to Cerine ready for the messenger. She knew the spymaster would read all the inquisitions correspondence, she didn’t like it but it was the way things were. And if it kept them all safer, there was little point in arguing with the bard.

As the meeting started Erelani bought the issue of the watchtower to Cullen’s attention, he would issue soldiers and builders to the area and have them ready by the time she returned from Val Royeaux. This time she felt less hostile towards him and did her best to calm herself in his presence. He was not the templar she feared.

The meeting went quickly, there was some discussion and debate as to whether Erelani should go to Val Royeaux.  
“Having the herald address the clerics is not a terrible idea” said Josephine  
“You can’t be serious” exclaimed Cullen surprised at the ambassadors admission  
“Mother Giselle is not wrong. At the moment the chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion” she continued.  
The commander struggled at the idea, and his normally stoic face gave way to a concerned look as he paced the war room floor.  
“And we should ignore the danger to the herald” Leliana asks sharing her concerns with the commander.  
Josephine turns to the mage “What do you think Lady Herald?”  
Taking a deep breath Erelani replieied “Honestly I’m more concerned this won’t solve any problems”  
“I agree. It also adds credence to the idea that we should care what the chantry says” noddded Cullen  
Cassandra made her way over to Erelani “I will go with you” “Mother Giselle contacts may be useful let’s use them”.  
“We have little choice. We have nobody to approach for help to close the dammed breach. Let us use what influence we have to call the clerics together. We will see this through” Said Cassandra confidently  
Cullen looked over to Leliana, she too expressing the concerned look on her face. He didn’t feel right about sending the herald neither did Leliana. But the decision was made, and the preparations needed to be made.

*  
Val Royeaux was unlike anything Erelani had yet seen of the human world. Great towering buildings, gold adornments layered everything, a show of wealth and status everywhere. The people dressed in a way she had never seen, uncomfortable gowns, and attire. Metal and Clay masks hid the faces of everyone. She felt deeply uncomfortable here, it was like an alien world.  
She was joined by Cassandra, Varric and Solas on this mission. They made their way up The Grand Avenue where impressive intricate statues decorated the long pathway into the city. There a scout informed them that the templars were also in attendance.

Shocks, gasps and slurs came from all around as the elf made her way through the city to convene with the Chantry mothers. She was well aware of how humans treated her kind, it certainly wasn’t pleasant, but she closed herself off to it. Having sensitive ears however didn’t make it easier when she could pick up faint whispers of the horrible things the people said. She knew Solas was also facing a similar welcome though he seemed to not care at all.  
“Knife Ear”  
“Hersey”  
“Dirty little Rabbit, needs putting in her place”  
“Savages”  
“The templars will not stand for this”  
“Herald of Andraste my arse “shouted one angry man as he spat on the floor in sheer disgust at her mere presence.

Just when she thought it could not get any worse, the chantry mother seeing her approach called out to the crowd gathering. 

“And here is your false prophet, the murderer herself has come. The maker would send no elf in our hour of need” her face twisted in disgust at the Dalish Mage who had come to talk.  
“I implore you, we came in peace to simply talk. Let us deal with the real threat” beseeched Erelani  
Cassandra did her best to convince the mothers, but it was of little use.

At that moment a group of Templars made their way to the display.  
“Ha! Its too late, the templars have returned to the chantry. They will face you elf, and we shall be safe once more” she said smugly  
What happened next came as a surprise. A templar silenced the mother with his fist, she hit the floor hard, the dull thud reverberated off the wooden platform she now lie upon. A shocking gasp went out among the people. A templar was silenced as he made his way to console the mother. “Still yourself she is beneath us” came the demand of the Lord Seeker Lucius  
Erelani horrified by the senseless violence against the woman by this thug. “What on earth are you doing” she said angrily.  
“Her claim to authority is an insult. Much like your own” said the seeker  
Cassandra tried to get him to see reason “you will not address me” he said to her coldly.  
“You should be ashamed. The templars failed none when they left the chantry to purge the world of these mages” he grunted

Erelani felt her blood boil this was exactly how she knew the templars blood thirsty and lacking in any sort of conscience. Her mind briefly flashed back to Cullen, he wasn’t like this, and she wondered how he had been when he served the order? Did he treat mages that way then? The thought made her feel sick. To have someone in her circle that felt that way about mages. She quickly remembered how he treated the templar at the fray in Haven and focused on the situation at hand. 

The seeker continued his arrogant attempt at a display of strength. “You are too late to appeal to the chantry. The only destiny that demands respect is mine”  
Erelani made a heartfelt plea to the templars, surely if Cullen was different maybe there was hope for the others. It was incredibly difficulty but what choice did she have, she should at least give them a chance. “Templars one of your own commands the inquisition forces. Join us as he did.” She saw a few of them turn to face each other, as if maybe there was reason and hope behind the eyes.  
But Seeker Lucius Interjected “You’re a mage, elf. Your ties are worthless. They are all made traitors by being in your company”  
A few templars spoke out in favour of the Herald but were quickly silenced.  
“I will make the templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, Independence. TEMPLARS! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We march” he commanded as they strode out of the city.

Charming fellow isn’t he” said Varric  
Cassandra let out a disgusted grunt “Has he gone mad? It doesn’t make any sense?!”  
“Fortunately, templars are not our only hope” reassured Erelani.  
“We shouldn’t write others off, but we must return to Haven to inform the others”  
*  
There was also another surprise to come out of Val Royeaux, they found themselves with another companion to the inquisition. An incredibly talented archer named Sera who was part of an underground network called the Red Jennys. Erelani, struggled to understand what she was talking about most of the time, but liked her and saw in her something special.  
*  
They made their way back to Haven quickly, this issue would need to be addressed as soon as possible, and there was no point in hanging around a city were the populace wanted you dead.  
Erelani’s thoughts turned once again to Cerine, by the time she made it back to Haven there would hopefully be a letter back from her love. She closed her eyes pictured her face and drew strength.  
Surely things couldn’t get much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading x


	5. Horned Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani makes a new friend and the inquistion grows.

After Val Royeaux, Erelani welcomed the sight of Haven, the familiarity and relative safety of the place gave her some comfort. It wasn’t the home she knew, but it would do, she had friends here now and a cause. The small comforts and welcome company gave her renewed courage to persevere.

She hadn’t been in the town long when, Leliana approached her. It was unusual for the spymaster to directly welcome the elf home, and immediately Erelani took a concerned deep breath wondering what news the redhead had for her. 

“There is a rather handsome looking man, waiting for you in The Singing Maiden. I think you should hear what he has to offer” she smiled  
“Oh, um okay?” puzzled Erelani  
“He has been vetted, I assure you. He has an offer from his leader. But wants to talk to you. It seems legitimate. I think you can handle him” she smiled as she headed back towards the Chantry.  
“Any letters?” Called Erelani after her, anticipation and hope that Cerine would finally be in touch.  
“Not at this time, I’m afraid. Ill let you know if anything comes in though” she answered before disappearing from view.  
Erelani, made her way to the tavern, intrigued and curious about the man who awaited her. 

The tavern was warm, its roaring hearth lit up the otherwise darkened building. A minstrel sang freely in the corner to songs the elf did not know but she enjoyed them regardless. Her people loved music, they also loved to dance yet there was little of either. The humans so far had held no gatherings together, most kept themselves to themselves prioritizing their work. The Dalish ate, worked and played together. Stories, songs and celebrations shaped their customs and heritage, their sense of belonging was strong, and it cemented their bonds together. She puzzled at how the humans did so, did they have special events at all? Did they celebrate anything?  
Making her way to the Bar she enquired with Flissa about the waiting guest. She was pointed over toward a table at the rear of the tavern. A man sat with his back to her. Making her way over, he turned around and stood to greet her, he was a little taller than her and put out his hand.

“You must be the herald” He said his warm eyes and smile welcomed her into his space as he shook her hand.  
“That’s what they tell me” replied Erelani. “I hear you have an offer for me”.  
“Yes, That’s right. My name is Cremisius Aclassi, I’m from The Bulls Chargers Mercenary Company.”  
“We’ve got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the storm coast. My company Commander Iron Bull offers this information to you freely. He would also like to offer our services” He smiled a cheeky grin on his face

“If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the inquisition, meet us there and watch us” he winked.  
Leliana was right he was very handsome and charming Erelani felt a small blush creep up as the handsome soldier smiled at her, waiting for her to reply  
“I have some questions Cremisius” stated Erelani  
“Of course. Mind if I get in a round?” he asked as he motioned for her to join him at the table.  
“He called to Flissa, another two please. And you can call me Krem” he said confidently  
“So, what can you tell me about your commander? Began Erelani.  
“Iron Bull. Oh, he is one of those Qunari’s. The big guys with horns” he explained “He leads from the front, pays well and is a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all he is professional.”  
“Sounds intriguing” smiled Erelani  
“Well if you must know, your cause happens to be the first time he has gone out of his way to pick a side” he said as he leaned in closer to the mage. 

Flissa arrival with drinks briefly interrupted the conversation. Erelani had so far managed to avoid the Tavern and the human drink. She took the large tankard and held it to her lips. Oh the smell was awful. Her face wrinkled up and the look of her wrinkled up nose gave her away.

“Not a fan of ale I take it?” Laughed Krem  
“Does it always smell this bad” she asked?  
“You get used to it, would you like me to get you something else?” he asked politely  
She shook her head and attempted to drink some of the foul brown smelling liquid.  
“Wow! That’s disgusting. I’m convinced you humans have no sense of taste” she said half joking!  
“Fliss, have you got any wine?” he shouted over  
Flissa shook her head “No sorry, I’m sure if I approached Lady Montilyet she may be able to help. I’ll ask her”.  
Erelani nodded. “Thank you Flissa, but you don’t need to trouble yourself just for me”  
She turned back towards Krem “So what can the chargers offer the inquisition?”  
“Were loyal, were tough and we could make a real difference. Ask around we’ve got references” he said a small grin on his face.  
“Iron Bull wants to work for the inquisition, he thinks your doing good work. Your the only ones actually trying to stop the madness.  
“Ok, ill consider your offer” said Erelani  
“Good, come to the storm Coast and see us in action you won’t be disappointed” he said as he pierced her eyes with his.  
“II guess I’ll meet you there then Krem” laughed Erelani. “and If it’s all the same, ill take you up on an offer of a drink another time, when we have something palatable”  
“We will make the necessary preparations and see you there”  
She stood up nodded and walked out. His gaze followed her out of the door, he watched as her hips swayed gently. He had not expected to find the herald to be quiet so attractive.  
**

The war council was called and Erelani updated the advisors on the potential new allies. It had transpired a group of inquisition soldiers had been reported missing in the area and it would serve as a good opportunity to investigate. Preparations would be made and Erelani could leave tomorrow, she would need to choose her companions.  
“Herald” The commander turned to Erelani. “I have a contingent of soldiers in the Hinterlands working on the watchtowers, it should take a few weeks longer to finish, but by the time you return from the storm coast, you will be able to head back to the Hinterlands and wrap things up there. Then hopefully we can call upon Dennet to provide aid”  
“Thank you, commander, is there anything else?” she asked with a small smile and nod.  
“Not at present” he smiled back

***  
The Storm Coast was bleak, dark grey clouds loomed, a seemingly permanent fixture to the climate. The cold drizzly rain came down without cease. Erelani wasn’t sure which she preferred less the biting freeze of Haven or the wet misery of the coast. 

As she made her way toward the meeting point, she heard the clashes of metal and the shouts of battle. Together with Sera, Cassandra and Varric they sprinted toward the sound.  
A huge grey Quanri and his band of chargers fought fearlessly against scores of Tevinter agents. She immediately recognised Krem in the battle and made a dash over to them staff drawn. She drew up her energy taking down each threat quickly, the combined forces made little resistance and the Tevinter agents were quickly crushed. 

“Ha, I see what you mean now Krem. Beautiful and deadly” Said the Iron bull winking at the charger as the Erelani Approached  
“So, you’re with the inquisition, come have a seat. Drinks are coming” the huge Qunari said to Erelani  
“Iron Bull I presume, that was impressive”  
“The horns usually give me away” he laughed  
She followed him a little further toward their camp and took a seat beside him.  
Krem joined them  
“I assume you remember Krem, he certainly hasn’t forgotten you” he laughed  
“Its good to see you again Krem” She said a small blush creeping on her pale face. 

A little banter played out between the bull and his charger, before Bull got down to Business.

“So, you’ve seen us fight. Were expensive but were worth it. And I’m sure the inquisition can afford us”  
“I’ll admit you seem pretty useful to have around. The chargers seem like an excellent company. But how much is this going to cost me exactly” questioned the elf  
“It wouldn’t cost you anything personally. Unless you want to buy drinks later” he laughed  
“We will go through your ambassador, set up payments. The gold will take care of itself. I assure you were worth it. You’re not just getting the boys, you’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m your man. Whatever it is demons Dragons. The bigger the better” he assured

He had sold it to her, she saw the raw force and power he had, plus the help of the chargers. The inquisitions needed all help it could get. He was even open about his affiliation with the Ben-Hassrath, it seems the Qun were also concerned about the breach. Despite his open admission he was a spy, she trusted him, he felt like a good fit to her party. Plus, Qunari intelligence couldn’t hurt. 

The Bull accompanied the party through the storm Coast, whilst the chargers headed on to Haven.

It didn’t not take them long to locate the missing soldiers, sadly they had been slain.  
The deaths hit Erelani hard, these people were willing to give up their lives for this cause and her success was crucial to everyone. She felt the weight on her shoulders and pressed deep inside herself for strength. Mythal Guide me. Erelani made sure she organised retrieval and proper funeral rites for the fallen, and the need to inform the families along with an personal possessions returned to them. Scout Harding assured her that it would be taken care of immediately.  
It didn’t take them long to find the culprits. The group responsible, The Blades of Hessarian, were following orders from their leader a cruel and callous man who wanted the herald and its people dead. Erelani challenged him not wanting to shed further blood, she quickly despatched their leader and they pledged their loyalty, giving the inquisition a boon in agents in the area. Hopefully these men and woman would now turn toward a better path.  
It took another week to return to Haven, in that time Erelani found she enjoyed The Bull and the new additions Sera’s company, the banter alone was worth it. Though Cassandra didn’t seem to find them as funny as she did.

*  
Entering her cabin in Haven once more she removed her wet clothes and washed down her dirty cold body and did her best to wash her hair with the small tub of warm water she had acquired. Varric had wanted everyone to welcome Iron Bull, Sera and the Chargers in style and had arranged to meet together for drinks in the signing maiden. Once everyone had freshened up and changed into something dry and more comfortable.  
Haven was certainly the lesser of two evils, the thought of the rain sent an uncomfortable shudder down Erelani’s spine as she embraced the warmth of hearth, the promise of sleeping in a comfortable bed and the wonder of dry clothes again. The humans certainly had something right when the designed their beds. it was a perk she was starting to really enjoy, especially after weeks away at camp.  
She turned to her desk, a small pile of reports were stacked neatly and on top lay a letter in a familiar handwriting in a flowing script spelt out her name. 

“Cerine” she smiled happiness flooded through her. She laid upon her bed and opened the letter.  
However this letter was not what she was expecting.

For the next hour she sat there in disbelief, her eyes skimmed over the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time.

What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice cliffhanger, I'm working on chapter 6 now so hopefully won't keep you waiting too long!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and reading <3


	6. Antivan Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelanis future is changed forever. And a bond with the commander is forged.

Tears welled up in the pretty elvish eyes of Erelani. She sat upon her bed in shock and disbelief. Clutching at her chest the letter she had waited so long for, now the source of her pain and shock.  
**  
Erelani,  
There is no easy way to put this into words, especially over letter. I have struggled with your departure and the distance between us these past few months. I know what risks you put on your own life for us all. This makes it all the harder to tell you this.  
I can’t do this anymore, it is breaking my heart being apart and I need to be truthful with you. I would rather it comes from me than anybody else. Over the years Vetria has been a good friend to me, especially when you have been out on assignments with the clan as you know.  
Erelani, this time things have changed between her and I, we have become closer and I find myself falling for her and we want to bond. It happened so suddenly and neither of us planned it, but it feels right. I have even told my parents. I know this must be a horrible shock and I feel so cruel to do this to you. But you deserve honesty.  
Please forgive me. Ir Abelas. You will always hold a piece of my heart.  
Cerine

**  
Erelani wasn’t sure what hurt more the betrayal or the fact Cerine had always wanted to keep their relationship quiet. Yet after a few months with someone else she had told her parents and wanted to bond!?  
Her pride hurt, what was wrong with her? Was she not good enough? Had she done something wrong? A million questions flooded her brain. Her heart ached, her hopes and dreams had been destroyed by a few sentences on parchment.

The rational part of her brain knew this was a better scenario for Cerine, she could settle down and live happily, without the fear of her significant other not returning home and dying in human lands. She also knew it was better for her, less worry and guilt. The years they had spent together, Erelani had no doubt what she wanted. But the creators always seemed to have another route. The thought of her current path did little to steel her strength and she silently wept at her void forsaken future.

Erelani lost track of time while she sat contemplating the news. A knock at the door quickly bought her awareness back into the present.

“Who is it” she called

“Erelani, its me. Can I come in?” came the soft lilt of Leliana.

Jumping out of bed and quickly putting on her dry clothes she opened the door.

Red swollen eyes, and forced smile welcomed Leliana.

“Erelani, I am sorry” She said as she swept her arms around the elf

“I didn’t want to intrude but I know how hard this must be.” She continued

“I will be okay Leliana, it’s just the shock” she said sadly. For once knowing the spy master read all her correspondences felt easier than having to explain why she was upset and having a friend to confide in made her feel less lonely.

She didn’t want anybody to see her like this, they needed to know she was strong and could handle everything the inquisition threw at her. But for a brief moment she let Leliana through her protective barrier.  
She hugged her friend tightly. “It is better for us both , I know. She may actually have a life she deserves. But the selfish part of me clung onto going home to her and building a life together. I guess Mythal guides me elsewhere” she said with a sigh. 

“The maker asks a lot. There is a great sacrifice to duty, is there not” pondered Leliana. 

Erelani merely smiled.

“Come, there is a cask of wine Josey has had imported from Antiva just for you!” Leliana said as she, grabbed a brush and ran it through Erelani’s locks of brown wavy hair, in the months since she had come to Haven it had started to grow longer. Erelani freshened up, washed her face and gathered her wits. 

Leliana’s heart ached for her friend, she knew the difficulty in distance and prayed quietly for her own love. Whose duty also kept them apart. May the maker see fit to bring us back together once this was over she thought solemnly.

*  
“Peaches!” Cried Varric, as a chorus of cheers rang out as Erelani entered the Maiden

The tavern was the last place Erelani wanted to be right now, but she knew how important community was and building ties to those around you. These people would make the difference between success and failure and building strong bonds would mean all the difference in the battlefield. This was also the first time the whole team had come together she couldn’t miss it.  
A large table had been placed by the hearth, Varric sat at the head with a huge tankard in his hands. Iron Bull and the chargers sat with Sera, seemingly discussing Quanri women. It seemed Sera was a fan! Cassandra sat with Josephine and Leliana made her way over to them. Solas sat comfortable at the other end, quietly taking in the atmosphere. 

Erelani noticed the commander was nowhere to be seen and wondered how he had managed to get out of it! Maybe he could give some pointers. 

Fliss bought over a glass of the Antivan wine Leliana had told her about and without issue Erelani sank it down! The warmth hit her empty stomach immediately and she called to Fliss for another. She made a note to thank Josephine later for the gift!

“Ha! Come on Boss show this lot how its done” Roared the Iron Bull

It wasn’t Dalish wine but it certainly had merit, it was sweet and sparkling and brimming with fruit Maybe just a few of these would help her forget.

She spent a good hour listening to Varric spin tales of the champion of Kirkwall, he had the whole place enthralled. The drinks were coming quick and fast and the group were enjoying their first real down time. It was clear Iron Bull was a good fit for the group, his sense of humour and strong sense of valour made the whole group like him. His unmatched tolerance for alcohol was something else!

Erelani had started to feel the effects of the wine, and she felt the warmth and her normally reserved inhibitions lower slightly. It felt good to let go and relax with friends.  
The door opened and a cold gust of wind caught her attention. Cullen walked in. He greeted the group and made his way to the bar. She watched him, intrigued by how wrong she had been about him and feeling brave enough to let her guard down.

He returned to the table and he sat in the only seat free which was directly opposite her. “good Evening Commander” welcomed Erelani brightly

How many has she had he wondered? She wasn’t making a dash for it and had willingly spoken to him.

“Herald” he smiled, his golden eyes bright and warm gazed back into hers. 

“Please call me by my name” she pleaded.

“Mistress Lavellan it is” then he joked cheekily

She gave out a small grunt and a little laugh.

He noticed her eyes were red and she looked worn down.

“How are you manging with all this on your shoulder” he asked his tone genuine and caring.

She let out a small sigh, pushing down the hurt that threatened to reveal itself and replied “I’m getting there. I miss my clan but I’m no stranger to duty.”

“How about you commander? “she asked him, as she caught the look of concern he had in his eyes. 

He could see the hurt in her eyes but needed to tread carefully, he had no intention of intruding or frightening her off again. 

“Things are looking up for us. We’ve received a number of new recruits locals from Haven, pilgrims and a handful of others who join our cause.”

“Though none made quite the entrance you did” his eye lit up and a half smile drew up on his handsome face. 

“That wasn’t my idea commander” she smirked back

“I think id be concerned if it was” he laughed

He enjoyed her company not only because he found her beautiful, but she held a calm warm presence that enveloped anyone around her. He didn’t know much of the Dalish but she far exceeded his expectations. He found it difficult to talk to people and held off making friendly connections with anyone. But he was drawn to her in a way he couldn’t explain  
.  
He continued his conversation in the way that he knew best, work!

“I was there during the mage uprising. I saw first hand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse” he tilted his head a look of apprehension and concern filled his face.

As if sensing it she lowered her voice and tilted her head instinctually to mirror his actions.

“You left the Templars for this, you obviously believe in the inquisition” she encouraged him gently

“I do. The chantry lost control of both sides. Now they argue over a new divine while the breach remains. The inquisition could act when the chantry cannot. Our followers would be part of that” he continued. His clear passion for the cause was evident.

“There’s so much we can do-“ he stuttered

“Forgive me. I doubt you came here for a lecture” he said bashfully, the mild embarrassment crept over his face in a gentle blush.

Erelani was quick to reply “No commander but if you have one prepared id love to hear it”

He laughed “Another time perhaps” 

His blush deepened and he put his hand on the back of his neck. She made him feel like a school boy. He tried to gain control of his composure, but he wasn’t sure if she was just charming or actually flirting with him. The latter made his stomach do a flip.

Sensing his discomfort, she smirked a bit, she wasn’t sure if it was the fourth glass of wine that had given her this confidence to speak so openly with the commander or the need for reassurance after the shock she had received hours earlier.

Pushing it to the back of her mind, she decided to call it a night her tired aching body was starting to give up. 

“I think an early night is in order. I had a lovely evening Commander, Thank you for the company” she smiled at him

“I er…Your welcome Hera, I mean mis…..Lavellan” he stuttered

Lifting herself up she gave him a chuckle “Lavellan Is a step in the right direction “she winked at him. 

She called to the group wishing them all a good night. They could see in her face the need for sleep and decided to not push her to stay.

She made her way back to her cabin and added more logs to the well-tended fire. Putting on a kettle she prepared a cup of tea to aid sleep. Undressing and putting on her night clothes she settled down in front of the fire with her fresh cup of tea. The letter sat on her bed, she didn’t want to look at it right now. 

Her mind started to ruminate again, she took a deep breathe a big sip of tea and decided she could deal with this. After months of being apart she was accustom to the lack of romantic companionship, she had coped without Cerine this long. Her future had been changed permanently when she received this mark. The betrayal hurt like hell, but it was certainly better now than 6 months down the line. 

Her head filled with a sea of endless possibilities and it dawned on her she may not really ever be able to go back. If the mark hadn’t killed her by the time this was over, perhaps something else would. Her guilt did little to calm her now. She was the clans first, if anything happened to Deshanna it would fall to Erelani to lead the clan. She could no longer do that. Would Keeper have realised this and made a contingency plan? Should she step down for the good of her clan? What about her family?  
Thankfully after 20 minutes tittering on the edge of a panic attack the tea managed to do its job and calm her down, she felt weariness wash over her and was able to push down the nagging worries. Seeing the letter, she put it on the fire, took off her woollen sock and climbed into bed. A familiar smile and golden eyes crept into her thoughts as she fell asleep.  
Antivan wine really was bad!

*  
Back in the tavern Cullen was finishing off his ale, as Varric was telling the remaining group about the herald’s prowess and control during one of their battles. Her sheer will dominated the field and frankly terrified the dwarf with her calmness with terrifying magical displays. He painted such a picture of her. 

“She is certainly something” Roared The Iron Bull

“Aint that right Krem”, he turned to the soldier, nudging him with a wink

Krem Laughed. “She sure is Boss”

Cullen listened, it clearly wasn’t just him who saw something special in her.

“You finally worn her down I see curly? Teased Varric

“And goodnight” Cullen grunted, draining the last mouthful of ale. Slowly he got up and walked out. This was one bout of teasing he would not be privy to.

He made his way down to the barracks, a smile crept on his face as he passed her lit window. His tent was cold, but putting himself with his soldier raised their morale and gave them strength. He filled his reports and finally hours later climbed into his cold bed. He smiled as he thought of her, the day had certainly taken an unexpected turn.

**  
The next morning, she awoke with a headache clearly the effects of the wine. She made herself a glass of water and put the kettle on. The memory of yesterday quickly came flashing back, the sting of pain she felt as she imagined Cerine. The worries of the future plagued her still and the picture of the commander flashed before her eyes. She thankfully was coherent enough last night she recalled her conversation with him, however without the wine she certainly wouldn’t have been quite as forward. A warm feeling crept through her as she recalled their conversations from last night. He wasn’t bad, for an ex templar at least, she thought to herself as a small grin crept on her face. 

Later that morning, she made her way to the war room meeting that had been called. As she headed out her door she found Cullen was making his way up the steps there as well.

“Lavellan” he greeted her cheekily

“Commander” she retorted

“Mind if I join you?” she asked

“Of course, not” he put his hand out to his side motioning for her to join him

“How’s your head?” he asked

“Oh fine, I still prefer our Dalish tipples. But that Antivan stuff has quite a kick doesn’t it!” she said

“And it certainly beats that ale, you humans drink. “she shuddered at the memory of the taste

Cullen laughed as he opened the chantry door

“And what do the Dalish drink” he asked

“Well Commander, one day ill have to show you” she said with promise in her voice

“I Look forward to it” he smiled as they entered the War room.  
*

The meeting was over quickly, a grey warden had been spotted in the Hinterlands and his aid would be invaluable. More rifts had been spotted further afield. Master Dennet and the horses would also need to be accompanied back to haven when they finished up their business, thanks to the quick work of Cullen’s forces in building the watchtowers.  
Cassandra estimated they would be away for three or four weeks and would need to travel the next morning. Preparations would need to be made and the council was called to a close.

The next morning Erelani, Cassandra, Iron Bull and Solas packed up their supplies and made their way to the gates of Haven. As was the tradition the Advisors debriefed them and saw them off.

They each said their goodbyes, and the necessary last minute information was given.

Cullen closed the gap between himself and Erelani. “Stay Safe Lavellan” he said and casually walked off with a half-smile on his face.

“Commander” she replied in acknowledgement echoing the smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, its been a slow slog getting to this point but, now we are warming up and getting to where we need to be!  
> Oh Commander you are so bloody adorable!


	7. Red cheeked Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquisition continues to grow as does the heralds training and skills thanks to Solas.  
> Erelani manages to leave herself and the cullen red-faced after a misunderstanding. Adorable awkwardness.

The Hinterlands provided a much-needed distraction from the endless concerns that worried Erelani. The priority was given to close off the remaining rifts and a great deal of time was given to travelling between the various locations. Wherever the inquisition went they found those in need, the kind-hearted mage always took time to aid where she could. 

Once the rifts were sealed they headed toward the last known location of the Grey Warden. Leilana had given them little information on him. Simply he was named Blackwall and his presence in the inquisition could prove useful. Erelani on meeting him found the older man rather peculiar. He was rather vague and evasive whenever she questioned him on his life and the order. Erelani had, had no dealings with Grey Wardens before and maybe this was just how they were. The order was known for its reclusive and isolated existence. Warden Blackwall surprisingly agreed to join them without much persuasion as they continued their work in the region.

Solas led Erelani to discover a few secrets along their way, this included the grim discovery of an Ocularum. Solas was able to guide the herald to them after he found magical energy traces during his fade walks. The oculara were skulls of tranquil mages that the Venatori had used to seek out something magical in the area. It seems they had not succeeded however. And with a little magical guidance, she was able to find strange shards throughout the Hinterlands. Solas assured her these would undoubtedly be worth investigating. Though the thought of the poor tranquil made her blood boil and her heart sink. The chantry and its templar controlled circles were beyond cruel, as a mage her connection to the fade shaped her, to cut her off from it would be a fate worse than death. 

They made camp a day’s march from Master Dennet’s lands as the sun began to set. It had taken four weeks, but they had recruited more agents, spread inquisition influence and helped many people along the way. The group sat around the fire, Blackwall prepared a small meal and the group talked quietly amongst themselves. 

Solas sat beside Erelani engaging politely with the others. He turned to her quietly “A dalish mage amongst all these humans, it must be quite a strange feeling. Do you plan to go back to your clan once this is all over?” 

“If I manage to survive that long, I will”. She replied, before asking “What about you Solas”?

“I will stay here at least until the breach has been closed” he said a note of trepidation in his voice

“Was that in doubt?” she questioned, sensing the apprehension in his voice.

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by chantry forces and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra and the other have been accommodating but you understand my caution. Who knows what will happen. Especially to those of us wielding magic” he explained

Erelani replied as best she could “You came here to help Solas. I won’t let them use that against you”

A small smile grew, “How would you stop them”

“However, I had to” she said resolutely

“Ma serannas falon. For now, let us hope, either the templars or the mages can help seal the breach. But something troubles me, the power that was used to create the breach and destroy the conclave is incredibly powerful and dangerous”

“You don’t think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?” she queried

“You survived, did you not. The artefact that created the breach is unlike anything seen in this age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes.”

Erelani agreed “We would do well to try to recover whatever caused the breach”

“Despite extensive searches by Leliana’s people they have yet found anything. It is no longer here” Solas concluded.

The pair sat quietly, she knew he was right. Whatever did this could very easily still be out there. It needed to be investigated. 

The fire slowly died down and the party began heading back to their own tents. Erelani, bid those still awake a goodnight and made her way into her shelter.

Her mind wondered back to her clan, her thoughts of Cerine’s betrayal had numbed significantly and a strange sense of relief washed over her. The creators had put her on a different path now. Her former lover surely deserved every happiness and the weight of guilt washing off her felt good. Would she do that to somebody else, no. But in dark times people seek comfort. She wondered how her family faired, the correspondence with them had been wonderful. She laughed to herself as he imagined her brothers demands that they immediately send a party to bring her home. How she missed him and her beloved parents. 

She was finding her ability to adapt to such a different way of life a surprisingly shocking. She found an inner strength she didn’t know she had, with a deep desire to make the world a better place. Erelani was rather grateful to the wonderful people who were helping her. Her Dalish heritage had not prepared her for the surprising kindness of humans. 

Erelani thought back to Haven, the frozen little town was becoming a home. She even found herself looking forward to seeing the familiar friendly faces she had left there. Happier thoughts aided her into a gentle sleep.

Erelani awoke early and took the opportunity to gather some wild berries, herbs and other local fauna. There was always need in Haven for medicinal herbs and she knew Adan would welcome the bounty. She also took a small share for herself. Her personal supplies were getting low and she enjoyed the simple comforts that reminded her of home.

Erelani had gotten word to master Dennet and they planned to accompany him that morning. After having a small yet satisfying breakfast the group made their way to the farms. Upon arrival they were each outfitted with horses and Erelani given her first riding lesson. She was not used to horses at all or all the leather and metal contraptions the humans put on them. After a few amusing hiccups she manged to get the hang of things yet she felt remorseful to the poor creature who was forced to wear such uncomfortable trappings.

Having the horses halved the journey back to Haven and the group arrived back with Master Dennet and their new companion late in the afternoon. The advisors welcomed the party back, and Cullen gave Erelani a small nod and smile “Welcome Home Lavellan” he greeted her playfully before making his way over to this horse master.   
**  
As was the new tradition, Blackwall would be welcomed into the group with celebratory drinks in the Tavern later in the evening. But before that Erelani made her way to her cabin, for some much-needed peace. She enjoyed her work out in the field but being in such close quarters with everybody for so long was sometimes a little difficult. Especially as they all had so many different ideas and beliefs. A little solitude and privacy to just sit alone was a welcome relief. The room was clean and fresh, and a fire had been lit ready for her arrival home. A small metal tub sat in front of the fire, with fresh hot water. It wasn’t very big, but she could just manage to sit up in it and give herself a proper wash down. There was even a small note from the ambassador and a handful of small scented soaps. It wasn’t a hot spring, but Josephine was an angel, she really needed to thank the woman who always tried to make her feel welcome and went out of her way to make Erelani smile. 

In her absence multiple reports and correspondences had started to pile up on her desk, but she indulged in the small comfort that hot water gave her before the water started to get cold and her fingers and toes had wrinkled beyond recognition. 

She sat with piping hot tea and the fresh berries at her desk as she went through each report that needed her attention. She took up her quill, recording her findings and discoveries to pass on to the advisors.   
Before she knew it darkness had crept over the snowy town and she made her way over to The Singing maiden. The set up was much like before with Varric helming the welcome party. The banter and atmosphere upbeat and welcoming. She sat nursing her wine as the group relaxed and enjoyed the simple company. She quickly realised this was how humans seemed to relax and bond, it was certainly different to her way of life. But she understood the importance and significance.   
Erelani was disappointed to find the commander was not there. His company last time had been a welcome relief. Instead she found herself talking with Cassandra who talked about her own surprising upbringing and answered the ludicrous amount of Questions the elf excitedly posed. Erelani was enthralled by the Nevarran customs and traditions. Erelani liked Cassandra and lately they had begun to talk a lot more and began forming a much closer friendship than either of them had anticipated. 

The hours passed quickly, and the elf soon found the weeks travel catch up with her. The call of the soft warm bed beckoned to her. She said her goodnights and made her way out into the snow to the warmth and solitude of her cabin.   
Climbing into her bed the warmth and comfort took her quickly into a deep and restful slumber. 

Awakening refreshed and grateful for the plush bedding the ambassador had picked out, she made her way to the mess tent to enjoy a proper cooked breakfast. The camp rations did the job, but some buttered toast and jam would be most enjoyable. She approached the cook, who regarded her fondly and filled her tray with porridge and honey before pilling on a small slab of toast and a pot of jam and fresh butter. Thanking the cook and wondering how on earth she would manage to eat it all she made her way to the back of the tent.

The commander sat alone his mind a million miles away. He looked pale and worn down, dark circles formed under his usual bright and mysterious eyes. Concern filled the elf’s heart as she made her way towards him. 

“Mind if I join you” she smiled brightly

The sudden distraction bought his awareness back to his surrounds. And the welcome sight of her beautiful smile warmed his heart.

“Be my guest” he motioned to the empty stool opposite him. 

“How are you feeling Commander, I missed your company last night?” she said with genuine concern

“Nothing I can’t handle Lavellan. Duty Called.” he reassured

“I hear you had some trouble with Dennets horses” he laughed

“In my defence us Dalish aren’t used to horses. Very occasionally we ride Harts, but without all those fittings that weigh your horses down. As a child my mother nursed a wounded hart back to health, he was beautiful and would allow me to ride him around the forest. We had quite a bond.” She said with a sad smile on her face.

“What happened to him?” Cullen asked cautiously

“Time caught up with him, he was very old but lived a full and happy life. It was such a blessing he allowed me to be a part of it” she said words full of emotion.

She signed and closed her eyes, memories of her childhood came flooding back. A sudden homesickness fell upon her. 

He saw the sadness upon her and wished he could say or do something to help but words failed him when he needed them most.

Before he had a chance to speak, a messenger called to him with urgent business and he made his apologies before dashing off to whatever business called him away. 

“I’m sorry, maybe we can try again later?” he asked

“Of course, Commander, duty calls” she smiled feeling a little disheartened at his sudden departure.

With her morning free she decided to make her way to Solas’s cabin. The fellow elf greeted her fondly before inviting her in. He had offered to help her train in magical defence and healing spells, something she had never really been very good it. Her skills and talents had been in elemental magic. Wielding the forces of fire and ice were her strongest and most lethal gifts. Though on the battlefield a mage with the power to heal could be the difference between life and death. And Solas would not always be there to save her or their companions. 

Her training began, he took her hands in his and bought his body close to her. Directing his own magic through her she felt its warmth and strength flow through her body. Erelani tried to channel her own magic to do the same. It was difficult, her elemental talents were second nature and on a number of occasions, she would accidently turn the healing flow into heat or cold. Thankfully the continuous flow of healing magic stopped either from getting hurt, and Solas was kind, patient and an exceptionally calm teacher. 

It was going to take her time, but he assured her she would be able to do this. She felt happy in his presence. It wasn’t just because he was an elf, his passion for learning, history and truth were all common interests they both shared. Those subjects soon became regular topics for the friends.

“It was my responsibility to seek out knowledge and travel where the clan could not.” she explained.

“Your Dalish strive to remember places such as Halamshiral. But Halamshiral was merely a fumbling attempt to recreate a forgotten land” he stated

“Arlathan” Erelani she said confidently

Solas smiled “Elvhenan was the empire and Arlathan its greatest city. A place of magic and beauty lost to time”

“I led a group. There were four of us. We could travel quietly were the whole clan could not. Searching and always seeking. Before I made my journey here we were searching the Great forest of Arlathan” She said enthusiastically.

Solas tilted his head. “It is rare to find Dalish willing to put themselves in dangerous territory and seek new answers. Most Dalish are children. Acting out stories misheard and repeated a thousand times. While they pass on stories, mangling the details I walk the fade. I have seen things they have not”

“We Dalish seek to learn the truth and keep to the old ways as best we know. Our heritage has vanished, we are trying can you not accept that?”

“Your clan was unique in having enough interest in human affairs to send you to spy upon the divines meeting and you certainly are not as close minded as other I have met” 

“It does not bring me comfort to discredit your people-”

“Our people” interjected Erelani

“If you have questions and believe the answers will help. Ask Falon.” He said ignoring her protest.

Having her whole life and her people’s ways so arrogantly belittled annoyed her greatly. Despite his attitude towards the Dalish, she knew there was little point debating. The truth was more important to her than pride. Eager to continue where they left off she asked “You studied ancient elves. What else do you know of Arlathan?”

“We hear stories of them living in trees and imagine wooden ramps or Dalish Aravels. Imagine instead spires of crystal twining through the branches. Palaces floating among the clouds. Imagine beings who lived forever, for whom magic was as natural as breathing. That is what was lost”

It seemed incredulous, she struggled to comprehend such a world. The world of her people. She sat quietly in contemplation, what would her keeper think of this mysterious elf.

“Perhaps, there will be a time we can walk together in the fade. I believe you will learn much Falon” he said quietly bringing her thoughts back to him.

“I would like that Solas”

*  
She hadn’t been at her cabin long when a summons came for a meeting in the war room. She made her way up to the chantry and found her advisers waiting for her.

Cullen smiled at her as she entered. Leliana and Cassandra were deep in discussion.

“Ah Herald, thank you for joining us at such short notice. We have had word from Scout Harding that some of our soldiers have been missing in an area to the south known as the Fallow Mire” Said the ambassador

“Word has come that they are being held hostage by a group of Avvar who are demanding to meet the herald of Andraste, if the inquisition wishes to see their people alive again” Continued Cullen

“I have taken the liberty to send scouts ahead. And a camp has been set up” explained Leliana

“Then I had better get our troops back. How soon can I leave? Cassandra will you join me?” Asked Erelani

“Of course Erelani, we should be able to leave at first light”

The meeting wrapped up quickly, intelligence and information was shared about the area and the Avvar. Erelani would take Solas and Sera along with them. The mage made her way out of the door and had gotten half way down the chantry hall when the clink of fast approaching armoured footsteps came from behind her.

“Lavellan. Fancy getting something to eat quickly?” Asked the commander

Erelani smiled deeply. “A man of his word I see”

“As if I could stand up the Heard herself” he teased

The sky was filled with dark heavy clouds and the first few heavy snowflakes of an approaching snow flurry started to fall. The temperature dropped, and they upped their pace. 

The mess tent was a hive of activity, the soldiers were gathered enjoying their evening meal and there was not a table or seat left. 

“If you don’t mind, we could eat in my cabin. The fires roaring, and I can have the kettle on in seconds!” 

“Umm” he hesitated. Was it appropriate. The commander heading into her private quarters. 

His face changed a worried look now replaced his previously relaxed demeanour. Had she offended him in someway

“I’m sorry commander, is there something wrong?” she asked with genuine concern

“If my quarters are not to your liking we could eat in your tent?”

A deep blush appeared on his face, “Hera… I mean Erelani. It may not be appropriate for us to be together alone. It could start rumours and cause trouble for you.

Erelani laughed heartily, but soon realised he wasn’t joking.

“Really? But I spend time with Solas in his cabin, nobody has said anything. We haven’t done anything wrong? “she questioned confused by the issue. 

Cullen felt an uncharacteristically fleeting pang of jealousy at the thought of her spending time alone with the strange elf. 

“Ir abelas…. Is a human custom I’m unfamiliar with?. I assure you I meant no disrespect. We Dalish spend time in each other’s aravel’s often. Merely friends enjoying each other’s company. I am deeply sorry if I have offended you Commander.” Her cheeks blazed, she hadn’t meant to embarrass him or herself and now wished the ground would swallow her up.

Seeing her obvious embarrassment and confusion made her look smaller than usual and he wished to take the words back. In that moment she looked lost and hurt and he wished to comfort her.

“Makers breath…. Forgive me” He said his hand clinging to the back of his neck.

“It’s just two people going off together like that usually means they are, well you know…” he mumbled

“What?” she asked baffled by the whole scene unfolding

“Andraste guide me” he was getting more flustered and embarrassed by the minute.

“OH!” she said. The sudden realisation made her cheeks glow. 

She let out a giggle. “Commander I assure you I have no plans to seduce you”

“We Dalish take matters of the heart seriously. We don’t tend to couple quite so freely.”

Now it was his turn to feel little and embarrassed.His cheeks flushed at the thought of her 'freely coupling'.

“I know, I mean I didn’t expect you too. I just didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea. Then you having to deal with that” he tried to reassure her.

“Cullen, I care little what others would think of my personal choices. I would however like your company as a friend. I will leave it to your judgement on where an acceptable place is to spend an evening. If you still want to of course”

He felt like such an idiot, he didn’t care what anyone thought either. The fact this beautiful intelligent elven woman wanted to spend her evening with him was some sort of miracle. He just didn’t want her to deal with the fallout of rumours and anything that could work to discredit her.

“Follow me” he said encouragingly. Marching out into the snow with a defiant smile on his face. Erelani smiled and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love the awkwardness! Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! thank you for reading and I truly appreciate the Kudos <3


	8. In comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I had hoped to get out, but here it is!

Cullen led Erelani through the Chantry, and down a passage toward the cells. Erelani initial reaction was that of concern, why was he leading her down here. The unpleasant memories of the events following the explosions clouding her curiosity. A familiar feeling of fear and caution threatened the confidence she had put in the commander. 

“Trust me “he said casually as he turned backwards to see the confused and slightly worried look on her face. They made their way down a flight of stairs and turned the corner.

It would seem things had changed down here, bright lanterns hung through the corridors illuminating the previous dark and harsh environment. Incense hung in the air to mask the damp and earthy smell that once permeated the whole passage. There were guards posted sporadically along the passage. Several mages carrying old looking books walked passed them, happily chatting amongst themselves. She could hear the familiar sound of metal clanging together and the hiss of electricity in the air. At the bottom of the passage, the area had been cleared and there stood templars and mages training together, albeit with the help and guidance of Cassandra and Solas.

“Leliana’s idea! While you were away we have had a bit of an overhaul and upgrade.” He said enthusiastically. Her fear had quickly diminished, and excitement took a hold.

He stopped outside what was once a large cell. And ushered Erelani in first. The cell was huge. Floor to ceiling shelves teeming with books of all kinds lined the walls. Tables and chairs had been added to the room as well as large rugs and candles. Ambiently lit lanterns were fixed to the cold stone walls instantly making the room feel homelier and more welcoming. A lit hearth stood in the far end of the room with comfortable large sized sofas and armchairs. 

“Can you eat on your lap or would you prefer a table” Cullen asked 

Erelani looked on at the room in awe, it was so warm, cosy and inviting. A matter of weeks ago this had been nothing, but an old cell used for storage. She couldn’t imagine that she would have wanted to spend time in such a place. Yet here she was.

“By the fire?” she responded her eyes wide and with a genuine happy smile.

“After you then” he said casually allowing her to lead the way.

She took a seat on the large couch directly in front of the fire, it was large enough to accommodate at least three adults. She moved over to the far corner, to allow Commander Cullen to sit with her without encroaching on his space.

Cullen hesitated for a moment, before sitting at the other end of the couch. 

There they sat for a little while, making polite conversation of Erelani’s journey through the hinterlands. Then to the affairs in Haven. It hadn’t taken them long before they had finished their meals and were now sat together quietly.

“I must admit I don’t know very much about the templars except from what the Dalish teach and experiences with my clan. Would you tell me more about them?” asked the elf solemnly. 

Her own life lessons in Clan Lavellan had shown the very worst the templars could be. She thought Cullen was different, everything she had learnt about this man so far had shaken everything she believed to be true about the Templars themselves. She needed to know he wasn’t like the others, he wasn’t the men who changed her life that day. 

He saw the pain in her eyes and the hint of sadness in her voice, he wasn’t sure if he should press her to talk.

“If you need insight into what the order is doing now, I’m afraid I can’t offer more than you already know. Anything else I will do my best to answer.” He said kindly

“Did you have many dealings with the templars in your clan?” he asked cautiously.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

It was too late to take it back, he shifted nervously in his seat. 

“Cullen, I….Can we save that one for another time” she mumbled

She took another deep breath. 

“Yes of course. Forgive me”

“Why did you join the order?” she asked, quickly putting an end to it.

Cullen smiled gently, accepting her need to move on from the subject. 

“I could think of no better calling than to protect those in need. I used to beg the templars at our local chantry to teach me. At first, they merely humoured me. But I must have shown promise. Or at least a willingness to learn. The knight captain spoke to my parents on my behalf. They agreed to send me for training. I was thirteen when I left home”

“Thirteen? That’s so young” exclaimed Erelani

“I wasn’t the youngest there. Some children are promised to the order at infancy”

Erelani felt repulsed and hurt at the thought of babies and children been taken from their family. Yet remained open and listened as he continued. She tried to understand it from his point of view. 

“Still, I didn’t take on full responsibilities until I was eighteen. The order see’s you trained and educated first”

“But what about your family. Did you miss them?” she asked

Smiling at her obvious concern he replied “Of course. But there were many my age who felt the same. We learned to look out for one another.

“Do templars do anything besides hunt mages?”

“Templars protect against the dangers of magic. Before the order left the chantry, that meant serving in a circle. They were also tasked with tracking apostates or fighting demons inevitably summoned by the weak or malicious.”

He saw her shift her position, and her face change slightly. He could tell she was uncomfortable with his answer.

“So, what do you think of mages?”

She felt nervous wondering how he would answer. What did he really think of her?

“I’ve seen the suffering magic can inflict. I’ve treated mages with distrust because of it-at times without cause. That was unworthy of me. I will try not to do so here. Not that I want mages moving through our base completely unchecked. We need safeguarding in place to protect people. Including the mages from possession at the least.”

There it was, she wondered how he had treated mages in his care, he didn’t seem the type to abuse and hurt those under his charge. But doubt lingered in her mind.

“Why did the templars break away from the chantry?”

“The order believes the chantry no longer supports their efforts. Not to the extent they should.” he replied

“What changed. Templars have served the chantry for ages?” she asked

“And in that time, they have come to take the orders services for granted. Templars risk their lives against blood magic, demons and abominations. To feel as if those efforts are dismissed…. I may disagree with the orders actions. That I’m here is proof of that. But I sympathize with their frustrations”

There was so much she wanted to say. But to challenge his ideals and beliefs may not have been the best thing to do. In time with trust maybe she would be able to engage him in debate. Yet their friendship was still in it’s infancy.

“Tell me about the Dalish, what does it mean to be the clans first? How are you chosen?” he asked smartly changing the subject

“Only those with magical abilities get to lead the clan. When I was around eight I started to display some mage like abilities, it started with fade walking and what I just assumed was lucid dreaming. Then came my elemental skills later. Our keeper realised early on I was different and began my training. So that when my full magic came in as a teenager I was able to channel it and control it. I would have to spend most of my time with the keeper. Together we would work on honing our magical abilities to best protect and defend the clan. I also spent hours reading and pouring over old tomes and scrolls. Our Keeper is an incredibly wise and strong woman, though she is very different from most keepers.” Erelani smiled as she explained.

“Basically, when a time comes that Keeper Deshanna can no longer lead the clan, it will be my responsibility to take over and keep my clan safe and our traditions and knowledge alive” she continued.

“How does that work now? What with you being here. Will you go back to your people” he asked with curiosity.

“Honestly I do not know. There is another mage in the clan, though he was younger than I and had not quite finished his training when I last saw my people. I spent a great deal of time away from my clan, searching for our history before this happened. Training another mage was a sort of contingency plan should anything happen to me.”

“Though, I now wonder if I will ever make it home. Either I die fighting, or this mark takes me” her voice got quieter as she pondered her fate. 

He looked sad, his eyes focused on her “You’ve come this far. You are much stronger than you know, Herald of Andraste.” He said with a small smile

She screwed her face up in mock disgust

Erelani had come to enjoy Cullen’s company far more than she could ever have anticipated, in the months that they had slowly gotten to know each other she saw a side to him nobody else did. He was always so blunt and professional with everybody else. But with her he was a different man, he was funny, and had a cheeky charm she could never have imagined.  
The elf found him attractive, he was so different to her people with his muscular broad build, the line of his strong jaw and the stubble that grew on his handsome and rugged face made her breath a little heavier and raise her temperature whenever she was around him. 

Though she would never act on it, it was a harmless admiration and nothing more. Cullen was after all human and her heritage mattered greatly to her people. But in these moments together she relaxed, and was able to be herself. She enjoyed each precious minute they spent together. After Cerines Betrayal romance was the last thing Erelani wanted, she had a world to save.

The pair realising the late hour and the responsibilities that weighed heavily on their soldiers quickly wrapped up their evening and said their goodnights.

Cullen made his way back to his tent, he felt better in her company, and seeing that smile was worth the back log of work that now meant he would be up until the early hours.   
*  
Erelani made her last-minute preparations for the early morning start to The Fallow Mire. Completing her reports, she gave her cabin a quick tidy before washing and reading herself for bed.  
As she sat sipping her tea in her night clothes she took up her pen and parchment at her desk, there was a letter she needed to send.

 

**  
Cerine  
I hope this letter finds you and the clan well.   
I will not pretend that what has happened between us has not hurt for, for it has. But our lives have been forever changed by this whole mess. I do not know if I will make it home. You should not be made to hang on and wait for me. The creators have plans for us all I’m sure.   
Your happiness has always been important to me, and during such dark times when you find light and love you should embrace it. Cerine you deserve the life you want, and I was never going to be able to give that to you.  
Please know that I’m doing well and am happy, the months away have changed me for the better. I am feeling strong you need not feel guilt.   
I wish you and Vetria a wonderful happy long life together.  
May your bonding be a blessed and wonderful event and may Sylaise’s fire warm your hearth.  
Until we meet again, Take care Falon.  
Erelani  
**

 

The next morning Erelani gathered with her party. Iron Bull, Sera and Solas were to travel to The Mire and attempt to rescue the missing soldiers whilst dealing with the Avvar leader.

The advisors were always sure to gather to see the party off before they departed, and this morning was no exception. The group said their goodbyes and made their way back to their respective duties.

Cullen stepped closer to the elf and quietly said with a hint of concern in his voice “Stay Safe and come back soon”

“I’ll do my best, you can buy me a drink when I come back” she winked before making her way toward the gates. 

She got half way toward the bridge before she looked over her shoulder to get one more look at him before he was out of view. And to her surprise he seemed to be doing the same thing as he made his way to the training grounds.

Erelani felt herself chuckle as she awkwardly turned back to face the path ahead.   
*  
Cullen’s cheeks flushed, and a wave of embarrassment filled his body as he realised she had caught him watching her leave. He put his head down and picked up his pace. The next few weeks wouldn’t be the same without her company but there were always troops to train and a mountain of work to be done. 

**  
The Fallow Mire was dismal. The dank wet swamp was filled with pools of stagnant waters littered with corpses. Undead seemed to lurk everywhere, the party soon learned that disturbing the waters lured them out, so they made sure to stick closely to the paths and avoid battle when possible.

Scout Harding had done a wonderful job of mapping out some areas and setting up camp. Though the intelligence the inquisition had was limited. The area had been hit hard by plague and the party came across no survivors.   
It took them a couple of weeks, but they made their way through the region. There was, plenty to explore and they made contact with a friendly avvar who gave information on the whereabouts of the soldiers and the leader who threatened them. It seemed a lot of effort to go too just to Kill the herald, Erelani wondered if this would be an ambush and there was more going on. 

The Mire did little for morale, the place stunk, the party felt a new kind of dirty and Erelani wondered if she would ever feel clean again. There was no way her little tub would get this stench out. On the third week they found the Keep that held the soldiers and following a battle with a rather arrogant and egotistical avvar leader the party found all of the soldiers alive and well. 

The party was now able to head back to Haven with the missing soldiers safe from harm. This was one place the elf would not miss. 

The group made their way north and once they were a good few days trek from the Mire the climate changed. The sun shone, and the air was clear. The group made camp near a small river where a wide natural pool had formed. 

Iron bull, without hesitation whipped off everything and ran toward the clear blue water.

The group laughed, while Sera bellowed “Wait for me” before stripping off and making a beeline for the pool.

Erelani noted Solas who sat quietly grinning at the display before them. He removed his outfit, leaving himself standing in his small clothes. She noted his toned and trim physique as he made his was into the cool waters staff in hand.

He turned around and called to Erelani “Are you joining us?” 

“One of us should probably keep watch” she said, though eager to wash the swamp from her body.

Solas turned back and walked towards her, “If you are worried I can set wards”

“Unless you desire privacy of course” he said graciously

She wasn’t worried about nudity or her body, her clan held little concern with the shame humans did over a lack of garments. 

She shook her head and began to undress, Solas turned his gaze away and quickly set the wards before making his way to the water.

She stripped down to her small clothes and breast band, taking time to wash her filthy clothes as best as she could before hanging them over a branch to dry. She made her way into the water.

It was cold, and Goosebumps crept over her skin, but it felt amazing. She bought her chest down under the water and removed her breast band and smalls and threw them upon rocks at the bank of the pool. 

“That’s more like it” Shouted Sera

“Wait till I tell Krem, he will be gutted he missed this trip” teased Iron Bull

Erelani instantly felt her cheeks flush, instead of say anything she dove under the water and swam to the other side of the pool.

This only encouraged the teasing more, but at least she couldn’t hear as much of it.

The group enjoyed this rare pleasure and after an hour or so, Iron Bull, Solas and Sera headed out and started a fire. Erelani lingered a little longer enjoying the rare moment of peace. Before making her way to the shore.

Erelani’s thoughts turned to Haven and wondered what Cullen would be doing now. She wondered how it would be if he was there with her. How embarrassed he would be to see his friend swimming naked in the pool. That made her smile deeply and she had to stifle a chuckle at the thought. 

As she emerged she felt Solas’s eyes briefly gaze upon her naked body. She dressed quickly the warmth of the sun had dried through most of her garments though the stench of swamp still lingered. 

The group sat around the fire talking between themselves quietly and enjoying the rations they had. Sera and Iron Bull were deep in conversation. This left Erelani free to chat with Solas. For a while they engaged in idle chit chat, but the topic turned to Erelani’s training and her Dalish upbringing.

“Your coming along well, and I do not doubt that in a few short weeks you will have the basics of channelling healing energy.”

“I must admit I find it gratifying” Erelani replied

“You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit.” He said with a confident air.

“Indomitable focus? Smiled Erelani

“Presumably-I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be fascinating.”

Erelani’s eyes widened and she was left speechless.

Solas smirked and said his good nights before making his way toward his tent.

She wasn’t sure if she had heard that right, it seemed so out of character. Did he just say what she thinks he meant?

She got up and made her way to bed.

In a week they would be back in Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those leaving Kudos, the kindly soul who left me my first comment and the bookmarks. It has given me a confidence boost, and I'm so glad you enjoy it x


	9. Under the Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen & Erelani are spending more time together and finding out more about each other. They also start to see the both have an attraction to each other.

The last few hours of sunlight lit the late afternoon sky as Erelani and her party finally made their way through the gates of Haven. 

The snowy little town was as they had left it, though it appeared more soldiers had arrived. She could see Cullen, sword and shield in hand. His commanding voiced boomed over the camp as he confidently taught the group of recruits eagerly gathered around him. Erelani felt it wouldn’t be appropriate to call his attention away, so she made her way up the familiar steps and headed to her Cabin. As her party made their ways to their own cabins she heard Solas muttering under his breathe “I know not whether to launder or burn these now”. It made her giggle softly. The thought of facing anyone with the stench of the Mire still upon her was not appealing. 

Leliana’s stealthy and quick scouts had already called ahead and hot water, tea and a piping hot meal had been laid out carefully for her. Erelani closed the door and immediately pulled the foul-smelling linens from her body. She threw them in a small pile near the door and stepped into the small tub. Using one of the lavish and richly fragrant soaps she scrubbed her skin until it was red, her hair she washed until the last traces of dirt were finally released into the water.

She felt so much better, clean and wearing fresh clothes made such a difference. She took to her desk and begun to enjoy the meal of bread, cheese and soup that had been left for her. As she ate her meal she drafted up her reports from the journey. Erelani then went through her small pile of reports that the advisors had left for her attention.

The council was to be called to meeting at Seven o’clock and before Erelani realised the hour she heard a knock at her door. She made her way over and opened it.

Cullen stood there a warm smile on his face

“Welcome back Lavellan”

“Thought id offer you an escort to the meeting” he said pleasantly

“I’d be delighted. Just give me a minute to put my shoes on” she said happy and surprised to see her new-found friend at her door. 

She went to invite him in but remember the last time she had invited him to her cabin and thought better of it. Instead she left the door open and scrambled to put on a clean Mire free pair of leather boots.

Cullen watching the awkward display of the elf jumping and dancing around the floor attempting to put her boots on made him laugh

“Finally met your match I see” he said with a crooked smile on his face.

Erelani let out a small defeated grunt as she finally manged to get both her feet in them

“Id much rather be barefoot, but in this frozen climate id likely lose my toes. Still who came up with this idea. They can’t be made for practicality” she said screwing her nose up

“You should have a discussion with our spymaster she may educate you, I hear she has quite the thing for shoes”

Erelani tilted her head and looked at him “Really? Shoes?!!”

“Honestly Commander, I don’t understand it, that and those awful masks and dresses they were wearing in Val Royeaux. Why would you want to be uncomfortable just to look a certain way?”

“Your asking the wrong man” he stated with a smile

“You humans are a strange lot”

“So, how was The Mire?” he asked

Erelani shuddered “Oh Cullen the smell, I didn’t think id ever be clean again”

She stepped out of the door and closed it tightly, they made their way towards the chantry.  
The pair stepped into the war room and the meeting was quickly started as the others had already arrived. They briefly exchanged pleasantries before the meeting was called to order.

“Herald, we have had an invitation from The Imperial Enchanter Madam De Fer. She wishes to meet with you a form an alliance with us. An invitation has been extended to us to attend her salon held at the estate of her lover, The Duke De Ghislain.” Explained the ambassador

“The Iron Lady as she is known, may prove a powerful ally. Particularly with her ties to Empress Celene’s court.” She continued

Erelani nodded

“Preparations will be made for travel to Val Royeaux and then onto the Salon. 

“Very Well, Thank you Lady Montilyet” 

“Now, After the chaos with the lord Seeker is it important we discuss our options, no?” said Leliana

Cullen quickly stepped into the new topic “It’s a shame the templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital.

“We had to do something though and now we have an opportunity” said Erelani hopefully

“Indeed, we now have an opening to approach the Templars and mages” agreed Josephine

Cassandra quickly interjected “Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember”

“True. He has taken the order somewhere but to do what? My reports have been very odd.” Said Leliana adding her concern.

“We must look into it. I’m certain not everyone will support the Lord Seeker” Cullen insisted. 

“Or the herald could simply go to meet the mages in Redcliffe instead.” Appealed Josephine

Cullen quickly protested the idea “You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!”

Erelani fed up with the indecisiveness and a conversation that was seemly going nowhere stepped forward putting herself in the centre of the debate. 

“Or you could all stop bickering and make a decision” 

Cullen looked at her with a little surprise, he knew she was right this was getting them nowhere.

Cassandra agreed with the mage.

“We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk.” 

“They are powerful Ambassador, but more desperate than you realise” replied Cassandra

Erelani looked toward Cassandra “Do you think the mages plan an ambush?”

“If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave…” Cassandra felt anger and concern pool in her stomach

“Yet the same could be said about the templars” pleaded the Ambassador

Cullen nodded “True enough. Right now, I’m not certain we have enough influence to approach the order safely.”

“We need more agents. Erelani that is something you can help with” encouraged Cassandra

“In the meantime, we should consider other options”

The brief decision concluded before the next matter was bought to attention.

“Our reports from the Fallow Mire are promising, you did good work Lady Herald” said Leliana addressing the mage.

“We have had a report back from Scout Harding. They explored the Mire once you cleared it out safely. They stumbled on an old road that leads west. If cleared out it could shave a week off the journey. The natural resources in the area are well worth the effort. The strong and Valuable metals could help to better outfit our troops” the spymaster continued

“It also has strategic and defensive advantages. If an enemy plans a surprise attack from the West and over the Frostbacks, we would have the upper hand. It would be wise to form a small outpost there. Once we clear the road. I could take some of the new troops out it would give them some valuable experience and give them some sense of pulling their weight.”

“There are still dangers in the area Commander, there are hordes of undead still in the water. I would suggest you take some of the mages along as well, their fire power and healing abilities would be invaluable. Plus, it gives them all a chance to work together.” Erelani urged.

“That could be a great chance to address hostilities Commander” agreed Cassandra to his surprise.

“it may also be beneficial to have the herald accompany you. Seeing an Ex templar and a Mage working for the greater good would bolster morale and address concerns from both sides” Acknowledged Josephine.

“And Id finally managed to clean myself up!” Protested The mage, the thought of heading back to the nasty swamp so quickly did little for her morale.

“It’s settled, address Madam De Fer and on your return, you and the Commander will take the recruits out on the field.” Said Leliana wrapping up the meeting.

**  
Erelani headed back to her Cabin, she was tired. The Mire had been a hard slog and she could still feel the chills and the damp engulf her body. It would not do well for her to come down with sickness now. She put on a pot of elfroot tea and added more logs to the fire.  
With a steaming cup and a blanket around her shoulders, she made herself comfortable by the fire. Enjoying the rare chance of solitude, she needed to write to her brother.

Aneth Ara,  
Isa'ma'lin, I hope you are well, I have heard the Valley is beautiful and Mamae and Baba are both keeping busy. It fills my heart with gladness and peace knowing they are both prospering and being kept busy. We both know how they worry over us. Though I suspect you are taking extra good care of them.

How are you doing Ryalar? How are the other hunters finding the new areas? I was half expecting you to turn up here when I first arrived and demand I return home. I’m glad Keeper talked you out of it. It probably seems crazy to you all my being here among the humans, but they are so different to what we thought. I know what I do here will be for the benefit of all and unite us under one cause. 

I can now say I have human, Qunari and Dwarven friends! Their customs are strange, but there are some perks!! They don’t have as quite a kinship together as our kind, but they do their best. On the whole though I find I mostly fit in. When all this is settled down I want you to come visit! You would really like these people and I want you to see for yourself. How well they treat our kind, there are more elves here too!!

I wonder in the months I have now been gone have you found a nice girl yet? Write me back when you can brother with all the news! I miss you all beyond measure and can’t wait until I get to see you again.

Your loving and annoying Sister  
Erelani   
X

**

With her letter finished she quickly made her way to the spymaster’s tent hoping to catch her before she retired for the night. As she approached the tent Leliana was engaged in conversation with one of her scouts.

“So, it’s true Butler has turned on us. I hoped my hunch was wrong” the spy master shook her head.

“You knew him well?” the scout asked cautiously.

Leliana’s demeanour changed to her usual professional and stoic look. She put out her hand toward the scout. “Show me the reports”

Scanning the documents, she continued.

“There were so many questions surrounding Farriers death. Did he think we wouldn’t notice? He’s killed Farrier, One of my best agents. He also knows where the others are. You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless if you can. We were friends once.”

Erelani quickly jumped in and walked over to the unfolding drama before the order could be carried out. “Wait. What are you doing?”

“He Betrayed us. He murdered my agent”

“And you’ll kill him? Just like that?”

“You find fault with my decision?” questioned the spymaster

“We can’t just solve our problems with murder Leliana!”

“And what would you suggest? Leave him be? Butlers betrayal put our agents in danger. I condemn one man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this”

“Now is precisely the time for ideals!” countered the elf

Leliana took a step back and put the papers down. “You feel very strongly about this” she sighed. 

“Very well. I will think of another way to deal with this man”

The spy mastered turned to the scout “Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives”

Next, she turned to Erelani “Now if your happy I have more work to do.”

“Very well, I just wanted to have this sent before I leave in the morning” she placed the letter upon her desk

**  
After her conversation with the spymaster Erelani felt a little deflated, she headed to her cabin to grab furs to wrap around her shoulders and she made her way down the steps to take a short walk before bed. Fresh air and escaping the madness for a few brief minutes always eased her mind.

She had gotten down towards the recruit’s camp when she saw Cullen deep in conversation with one of his officers. She gave him a small wave and he acknowledged her with a nod and small smile as he continued his discussion. She made her way toward the forest.

A few minutes went by when she heard the familiar clink of armour and crunching of snow underfoot as the commander made his way towards her.

“Should you really be out wondering in the darkness?”

“Ill be fine, I just needed some air. It gets crazy in those walls sometimes.”

“Well would you put my mind at ease and allow me to accompany you?”

“Commander, I’m quite capable of looking after myself you know” she said as she sent a ball of ice flying towards the forest.

“See” she said with a smirk on her face

“I’ve read the reports Lavellan. I’m aware of your talents. It still doesn’t mean you should be putting yourself in harm’s way”

“I’ll let you join me. Because I enjoy your company. Not because I need protection. Agreed?”

“Of course, my lady” he said a crooked smile appeared on his face

They slowly made their way into the forest, the moon was full and the reflection on the snow gave ample lighting to the area around them.

“So, My commander, tell me more about you?”

A small heat crept upon his cheeks at the ‘My’ she had added to his title

“What do you want to know” he asked

“Where did you grow up?”

“I’m a Ferelden Lad, I grew up near Honnleath. It was shortly after the blight I was transferred to Kirkwall. Its been ten years since I’ve returned” he answered honestly.

“You haven’t seen your homeland in ten years? Are you glad to be back?”

“Honestly, I was not sorry to leave at the time. I did not expect to return. Now, between the divine’s murder and the breach. Well I’ve arrived to find nothing but Chaos.”

“But what about you, where did you grow up?” Cullen inquired

“My clan travels a lot, most of my childhood was spent moving around the Free Marches. Exploring the forests and avoiding humans” she smiled, aware of the awkwardness of her statement. 

“Home has never been a place. It is a feeling. The bright red sails that adorned the aravel, the trumpeting of the halla. The smell of the earth and all that grows among us. The breeze that creeps through the forest floor. Home has always been my clan and the forest” Erelani continued calmly

“I imagine it must be very difficult being away from them”

“In the early weeks I struggled, I could not imagine my life being bearable without them. Yet I have come to enjoy my new life here and being with you…. Erm I mean all of you” She blushed at her slip up.

Cullen for a moment felt butterflies in his stomach before she quickly corrected what he now thought to be a mistake.

Erelani, had accepted her life was here for now at least. She knew not whether she would survive it. But there were people here she would miss terribly. Cullen was slowly becoming a rock, a person she was drawn to inexplicably. She doubted she would ever be able to explain her connection to the ex-templar to her people. Yet her they were. 

Erelani changed the subject quickly blurting out “Varric’s from Kirkwall. Did you two know each other?” 

“I knew he was friends with the champion of Kirkwall but little else. We’ve spoken more since I joined the inquisition. Largely at Varric’s assistance. Apparently, I spend too much time with a serious expression on my face and its bad for my health”

Erelani laughed, “You know he may have a point. Though I am grateful you spend your time willingly with me”

Cullen felt happy in her presence he could talk with her about most things. He knew there could never be anything more between them. Not only did he feel she wasn’t interested and could never be. The threat of war and the end of the world was a more pressing matter. The Dalish didn’t mess around with humans. She flirted with him on occasion, but it seemed to just be her bubbly nature. There was little point in dwelling on a hopeless impossibility. 

“As am I” he said as he watched her. She was gazing up at the stars, her beautiful eyes lit up under the moonlight, she looked radiant.

She put her fur down on the ground and sat on it, leaving a clear seat for him.

“What was Kirkwall like?” she asked as she looked up at him

Cullen bent down and sat on the edge of the fur close enough that they were now almost touching. She smelt like Summer, ripe berries and untold promise of wild untamed adventures. He had never been this close to her before, he saw little freckles on her nose, her pale skin looked flawless. The marks of her Vallaslin bought out her high cheekbones and the unusual mix of olive and honey coloured eyes. Maker she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She felt his eyes upon her and turned to look at him, she blushed slightly as he nervously looked down at the ground. She felt silly, there was no way she could return to her people with a human, there was no point even thinking of it. Yet as they sat together under the stars she couldn’t help admiring his strikingly attractive features. The scar on his lip had always been a source of attraction. She wondered how he felt about it and how he got it. 

“Well, while I was there Qunari occupied and then attacked the city. The viscount was murdered and that caused political unrest. Relations between mages and templars fell apart, an apostate blew up the chantry and the knight commander went mad”

“There was fighting in the streets. Abominations began killing both sides. It was a nightmare. “He continued before Erelani could respond

“That sounds terrifying Cullen. I’m sorry. How did it end?”

“The templars should have restored order, but red lyrium had driven the knight Commander Meredith mad. She threatened to kill Kirkwall’s champion, turned on her own men. I’m not sure how far she would have gone. Too far”

“So, you opposed her?”

“I stood with the champion against her. In the end. But I should have seen through Meredith sooner.”

“At least you took a stand, there are many who wouldn’t”

The snow started to fall, and the air took on a deeper chill. Erelani shivered

“It’s getting late, and cold perhaps we should head back” the commander said.

Cullen stepped up first and offered his hand for the elf to take to get up. She gladly took it and felt the strength in his arms. She looked up and into his golden warm eyes and felt her cheeks flush.

Nervously she quickly changed the subject and started walking toward the warmth within the walls.

“You were in Ferelden during the blight. Did you fight darkspawn?

“No, I was stationed at the Ferelden Circle Tower. The circle had troubles of its own. I …. I remained there during the blight” he mumbled 

“Cullen, did something happen in the circle tower?”

He looked at her and paused “Few who survived the blight have fond memories of that time. I would prefer not to speak of it”

Erelani understood and nodded “Of course, though should you ever need an ear or a shoulder my friend. I’m here”

He smiled at her kind heart “Thank you Erelani”

Cullen headed up the stairs into the town, making sure she got back inside safely when Leliana approached them.

“Commander” she greeted before addressing the elf

“Can I have a word Erelani?”

Erelani and Cullen quickly said their goodnights and he made his way back down towards his tent to fill in the mounting paperwork. He’d spent another evening with her and felt a smile creep across his lips as he pictured her. 

***  
Erelani welcomed the spymaster into her cabin. Popping some logs on the fire, she filled the kettle and settled it over the heat.

“What can I do for you Leliana?”

“About earlier. You were right. I have let my personal feelings surrounding the conclaves events cloud my judgement. I will not let it happen again. The people are terrified and it’s only getting worse, ideals are now more vital than ever. The only thing that can change this world is our cause. Our cause and you. You give people hope, you have to be the person that inspires them. With your power over the rifts, each time you seal one your legend spreads and Thedas will learn to trust the inquisition. I truly believe our hope lies with the mages, to save the world”

“I agree, but why do you care for the mages?” questioned Erelani

“I’ve known mages some of them were better people than me. Yet I’m free and they are not. It is not right. My own love is one of you”

“Anyway, I was hoping we could discuss something that has been troubling me. Several months ago, the grey wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but now they too have disappeared. Ordinarily, I wouldn’t even consider the idea that they’re involved in all of this. But the timing is curious.”

“That does sound odd, I agree”

“The others have disregarded my suspicions, but I cannot ignore it. So far, my conversations with Warden Blackwall have done little to put my mind at ease. It seems he knows nothing. I think there is more going on than we thought. I think we need to explore this more”

“You have my full support, just tell me what I need to do”

**

The next few days were a blur of activity as preparations were made for Erelani to travel to Val Royeaux.

Her journey to Val Royeaux was swift and uneventful, she met with the Imperial Enchanter whose political idea and morales were so very different to that of Erelani, yet she agreed to accept her much to Lady Montilyet assistance. It would certainly make for an awkward working environment and she made sure she would spend as little time in the Loyalists company as possible.

The day came when travel had been prepared from Val Royeaux, the party made there way through the streets to meet with the coach the ambassador had prepared, when they were approached by an elf. She introduced herself as Grand Enchanter Fiona and leader of the Rebel mages. She invited Erelani to join her in Redcliffe to discuss matters. Erelani agreed before Fiona quickly made her exit.

**  
Erelani had barely stepped foot in Haven when a meeting was called. The advisors were updated, and discussions would need to be made on how next to approach. But the priority now was to lead the recruits to the Fallow Mire with The Commander. The idea was for Cullen and Erelani to bolster morale and usher in confidence and understanding between the factions. They would be travelling together in two days and would need to have several nights at camp before securing an outpost.

“Looks like we will be spending some more time together Lavellan” he said coolly as they made their way out of the war room.

“Looking forward to it Commander” she smiled.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have read, I really loved writing this chapter.A mix of awkward and fluff that makes them so adorable!
> 
> To everyone bookmarking, commenting and giving kudos. Thank you xxx


	10. Dalish Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning***
> 
> This chapter contains a reference to sexual assault and violence
> 
> Erelani and Cullen head into the Fallow Mire.  
> The issues between their kinds are finally addressed.  
> Fluff and Angst

Soldiers, templars and mages of all backgrounds and creeds gathered around the Commander. The morning sun gleaming from his armour as he stood to address the group. Beside him stood Erelani, watching him command the small contingency of forces that had been tasked with securing a route and outpost in the Fallow Mire.

“Recruits, it is vital that we are one united unit. The very success of the inquisition and the fate of Thedas rests on each of us giving our all. Today we join together in what may be a first for many of you. Whatever you background or abilities you must look out for each other, learn to trust and let go of old prejudices. You are all here for the same purpose. Do not lose sight of that”  
“We will Make our way west and clear a path to the Fallow Mire on an old road, once there we will also secure an outpost. There will be dangers ahead, and I warn you now to not disturb the water, for undead are lurking. “He continued before turning to Erelani to address the recruits.

“Mages, with elemental magic will have a high chance of doing excessive damage to these creatures. You will be stationed into strategic formations alongside our soldiers. Mages with healing abilities supplies will be distributed to you, to aid any wounded. I appreciate that we all have our differences but now is the time we show Thedas exactly what the inquisition stands for. I believe in each of you. I am grateful to march alongside you all, who have taken a stand”

The morning went by quickly, equipment, rations, supplies were handed out and the group marched together. Surprisingly, the first day was uneventful. The recruits were quiet and watched the Commander and the Herald who led the way. Many believed she was the chosen by Andraste herself. To be on a mission with her and their commander was an incredible morale booster.

Commander Cullen and Erelani led the group out towards the Mire. The Dalish mage was still eager to learn more about the ex templar she had learnt to call a friend. Though the topics were emotive she yearned to understand him more.

“Commander, what did your templar training involve?” she asked curiously

“There is weapon and combat training. Even without their abilities, templars are among the best warriors in Thedas. Initiates must memorise portions of the chant of light, study history and improve their mental focus”

 

“Did you enjoy training?”  
“I wanted to learn everything. If I was giving my life to this. I would be the best templar I could.”

“So, you were a model student”

Cullen laughed “I wanted to be. I wasn’t always successful. Watching a candle burn down whilst reciting the chant of transfigurations wasn’t the most exciting task, I admit my mind sometimes wandered”

“Do templars take vows? ‘I swear to the maker to watch all the mages that sort of thing?

“There’s a vigil first. Your meant to be at peace during that time. But your life is about to change. When it’s over you give yourself to a life of service. That’s when you’re given a philtre. Your first draught of lyrium- and its power. As templars we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgment. Our lives belong to the maker and the path we have chosen. 

Erelani was curious, she braved the next question.

“Are templars also expected to give up…. physical temptations? She asked seemingly casually

Cullen’s cheeks flushed and he mumbled awkwardly “why…...? why would you?”

Clearing his throat and trying to hide his now obvious embarrassment and bashfulness around her, he did his best to answer.

“That’s not expected. Templars can marry. Although there are rules around it, and the order must grant permission. Some may choose to give up more to prove their devotion. But it’s um… not required.” He finished quickly hoping he answered eloquently, and she hadn’t realised how much she affected him.

And then she continued

“Have you?”

What was she doing to him? Why was she asking him this?

“ME? I…. Umm….no…I’ve taken no such vows. Makers breath. Can we speak of something else?”

There was no hope of hiding it now, it was obvious, his cheeks glowed, the pretty elf smirked at his visible discomfort.

“I’m sorry commander, I had wondered. Thank you for clearing it up for me”

That made his blush deepen further. Why was she wondering about if he was celibate or not. 

Was she just teasing him? Did his obvious attraction and manner around her give her pleasure? Or was she curious because of something else? That scared him most. 

He shook his head and cleared his mind of such thoughts, and turned his attention to the job at hand.

****  
It did not take them long to find the old road, it was in ruins and was not suitable for anything in its current state. It would take some effort to have the road cleared and operational. A camp was set up and everybody was put to work. The commander and the herald’s tents were stationed next to each other’s, and the recruits stationed around those.

Cullen ordered scouts ahead to assess any issues in all directions. Watches and rotas were set up and soldiers began their tasks without issue. Erelani aided in efforts, she had the recruits set up camp, healers set up a make shift infirmary and food was prepped. When the orders were given she led the elemental mages out to the blocked road, with powers of ice and fire, boulders were smashed, bracken was burnt and by the time the sun started to set they had manged to clear a large section, soldiers worked hard at repairing the road and by nightfall all were exhausted.

Groups of recruits had splintered off to enjoy their meals though there was a clear divide between mages and everybody else. Soon smaller fires were made away from the main area of the camp.  
Erelani sat quietly around the roaring fire with a piping hot bowl of stew, enjoying its warmth on her cold skin. Cullen sat across from her, eating and making plans for the next day. Finally, he looked up from his work and smiled at her.

“I had hoped they would at least talk to each other” she sighed

“Old habits die hard. They will see reason eventually”

“I hope so” 

“At this rate we should be through the road within three days, your mages really are quite a force. I would not have thought to use them. There were few fearful whispers among the soldiers of their powerful displays.” he said honestly

“We have our uses Commander, for this to work trust is important. When we face real enemies knowing who has your back may be the very difference between success and failure. Fostering these relationships early is vital. “

“I agree, though trust needs to be earned. This idea has its merits. I must admit a part of me felt uncomfortable too. I am not used to seeing such open and powerful displays of magic. Old habits die hard, as they say.”

“It is strange to me, magic is such a natural part of our culture. We use it as and when needed, we are gifted with the freedom to learn and adapt to our own natural skills without conflict or worry in a safe and welcoming environment. Dalish mages are celebrated and not feared.”

“Its is a strange and alien concept to think of mages being free with that sort of power.” 

“And to me it seems brutal and inhumane to lock mages up and imprison them into a life of chantry servitude” she said sadly.

“You lived in a circle. What was a typical day for a templar like there?

Cullen laughed. “Typical? The last time I was in a circle was right before it fell apart. Nothing was typical”

“Before that then” she pressed

“Certain rituals require a full guard. Most of the time you maintain a presence, on patrol or in the circle. Ready to respond as needed. Mages pretend to ignore that presence, but they are watching you just as closely."

“So, do templars and mages never speak to each other?”

“Some do. But templars are supposed to maintain a certain distance from their charges. If a mage is possessed or uses blood magic, you must act quickly, without hesitation. Your judgement cannot be clouded. Of course, ignoring one another does nothing to foster understanding”

“Circles provide a safe place to learn, mages are protected and taught control. Templars protect mages against themselves and those they would harm.” He concluded

“Yet, the mages were deeply unhappy with that life, hence the rebellion. You can only suppress people for so long. Eventually, if you keep backing those into a corner eventually they will fight back.” she countered

He took a deep breath “I will agree that there were abuses, look at Kirkwall. However, the apostate who blew up the chantry is just one of many who would cause chaos and carnage throughout the world. Abominations, blood mages, whether you see it or not there are many evils to magic”

“Desperation and fear lead to further destruction and hate. It is a vicious never-ending circle. The same could be said of Templars. We will never know peace until we know equality. There will always be evil in this world Cullen. How you choose to change that will define the world we leave for the future. Look at the Harrowing, you force a mage into the fade against a demon, how on earth do you not expect them to do anything they can to survive? When faced with an impossible frightening experience many will try to survive, however they can. Taught correctly the chances of encountering demons are low and the chance of possession is extremely unlikely, it is all but unheard of among the Dalish. Then those poor souls who refuse to go through with such a horrendous ordeal are made tranquil. A fate worse than death”

Cullen took a deep breath, he knew there was some truth to what she was saying. Though her life in a clan had been sheltered. She had not seen the death and destruction he had, though her words were passionate and her heart pure. It was difficult for him to see another way to exist peacefully. 

“The templars train to protect both mages and people….”

He was cut off

“Templars are not all you like Commander!” she said sharply

It was her turn to take a deep breath

“When I was in my fourteenth year, my mother, my Aunt Arna and I were deep in the forest. Our Halla had been attacked by a rouge wolf. Arna was a great huntress her skill with a bow was unmatched. She allowed us to come with her to find any missing halla while she dealt with the wolf.”

She closed her eyes and drew strength before she continued.

“A group of Templars had found us, we had gotten too close to the forest boundaries and they must have sensed my magic. They wanted to take me back to a circle, my mother and Arna did everything they could to reason with them. But they refused.”

Tears pooled in her eyes threatening to spill down, but she remained composed.

“I didn’t understand it at the time, but they basically said I belonged to them now, and even my body and innocence would be taken. As was their templar right”

“They came at me with dark and wicked threats. My mother pleaded, she offered her life to spare mine. They laughed at her and one split her lip as she tried to protect me from the others. I thought he was going to kill her” Erelani closer her eyes trying to keep her composure

Cullen felt sick to his stomach, anger coursed through his veins. 

He felt a need to comfort and reassure her, but he thought better of it, instead letting her continue.

“Arna was quick she managed to stick an arrow in one of them before the other had hit the ground. But she wasn’t quick enough for the third templar though he came up behind her. I remember her screaming for me and my mother to run. Before he sank his blade into her throat. “

The memory of her beloved Aunt Arna was emblazed into her memory, the woman who gave her life to save her and her mother that day. It was too much, and the pooling tears began to flow down her pale cheeks.

“Erelani, I’m so sorry.” Sadness and compassion filled his face. 

“The hunters went back and tracked the last one. They made sure he could not hurt anyone ever again. And Arna was bought to rest in the forest.”

Her chin wobbled, her throat ached, yet she fought back her urges to sob loudly. She felt vulnerable. She had opened up about something so deeply painful in her past to a man she had known a few months and who also happened to also be an ex templar. 

“As you can imagine that experience has done little to foster good relations between my people are your kind. But it is just the tip of the iceberg, we have heard much worse from other clans. After that happened we were forced to move away, and we travelled further and further away from humans. My clan gave everything to protect me and for that I will always be grateful. I would rather die than go into a circle”

Guilt suddenly weighed him down. What suffering had he overlooked in Kirkwall, Meredith had done nothing but brush any templar infraction under the carpet. He wondered if he had looked harder and thought differently could he had changed things in the gallows before it all came to such a tragic end. His vision and hatred of mages had been broken since Kinloch. He was not that man anymore, he knew he still had a way to go but little by little with his new-found friendship he would get there. 

“Erelani I’m sorry” he got up and sat next to her, he took her small dainty hands in his and looked into her eyes

“Whatever you know of the Templars, I am not like those men. I would never hurt you”

His hands were so much bigger than hers, her elegant slim fingers and palms felt tiny in comparison. 

A moment passed by, before he realised how close and intimate he had gotten in an effort to comfort and reassure her. 

He coughed and apologised quickly and shifted nervously before anyone noticed.

She smiled up at him as he awkwardly moved away

“Thank you, Cullen. I appreciate your passion, you are an honourable man. We both have such different lives. There is much we can learn from one another.”

The pair made small talk before saying their goodnights and heading into their tents. 

Erelani’s sleep was broken by vivid and painful visions of the past, was she being too trusting allowing this ex templar into her life and heart so freely. It was only a small doubt, but still the past terrified her. When this was over would he quickly remember his pledges and vows and have her locked up in a circle. The thought horrified her, trust was indeed earned. Cullen wasn’t like that, she reassured herself, the niggle of doubt pushed down into the back of her mind.

When dawns light emerged over the mountaintops the camp become a hive of activity. The recruits now familiar with their duties worked hard and by dusk they had manged to clear most of the road, the Mire was now in sight. The air was heavier, and the foul stench of the bog lingered in the air.

Erelani still reeling from her conversation that night avoided the commander, she took her evening meal into her tent and stayed there until the next morning. Se needed sometime to calm her mind and channel her instincts. Their last conversation had stirred up lots of issues for her.   
*  
Cullen was worried, he hoped he had not been inappropriate or given her cause to fear him. He was truthful with her, he didn’t want to lie and pretend he thought mages were all like her. He didn’t mages had been at the heart of almost all the tragic and disturbing events in his life. Things hadn’t worked because of the way they had been, he knew that. There must be a compromise somewhere, a reform that keeps everyone safe.  
*  
The third evening came quickly, they had broken through the road just after dusk. The recruits time together was proving successful, mages and soldiers now seemed less distant and connections and friendships were slowly being built.

Erelani had already decided to head to bed early, the commander had looked off today, he looked pale and tired. His mood and patience shorter than usual. She wondered if her honesty with him had soured his mood, and had she ruined their friendship. She did not have the resolve to deal with another debate, so it stood to reason to retire early. Thoughts and dreams allowed little in the way of a restful sleep and in the early hours she decided to head to the fire and make herself a cup tea that would hopefully calm her mind and allow her a few hours of peaceful sleep. 

As soon as she exited the tent she saw the commander, who was sat quietly. His eyes met hers. They both gave the other an awkward acknowledgement. If she headed back into her tent now it would certainly make things worse, instead she headed over to the fire. Adding a pot of water over the embers to boil, she then produced a small bag of dried herb along with a mug. 

“I’m sorry, if I disturbed you” he said

“You didn’t Commander, I couldn’t sleep. I came out to brew some tea to help me sleep ” she said formally. Her tone made him uncomfortable, she hadn’t spoken like this since the early days.

“How about you?” she asked, with a slightly warmer tone.

“I couldn’t sleep either.” Thought id give some of the recruits on watch a couple of hours respite”

She noticed the way he held himself, the tone in his voice. He looked in pain and sickly

“Commander Cullen are you feeling well?”

“Its just a headache, it will pass” he said, with more hope than conviction in his voice

Instantly she felt the defensive barrier around her go down. “Hold on” she said before heading back to her tent

She emerged a few moments later with a second mug and a small white pouch.

“I have some herbs here that will ease it, it may not be to your taste, but it should ease the pain”

Cullen nodded and tried his best to not show his weakness.

She quickly brewed up a small blend of Royal elfroot, Embruim and Prophets laurel. 

“it’s an old Dalish recipe, my father taught me to make when I was young. I always keep a supply just in case.”

Cullen took a sip of the hot tea and a look of disgust came over his pale and sickly face.

“You’ll get used to it and believe me it’s worth it!” said Erelani encouraging him gently

She allowed him the comfort of silence as he drunk the brew as she enjoyed her own tea.

When he was done, he looked a little better, some colour had come back to his face and he held himself better. 

“Thank you, that actually has helped”

“Are you still in pain?”

“I will endure” he said 

“Nonsense” she said as she stood up and made her way over to him

“Here is where we learn to trust each other” she said as she stood in front of him

“Will you allow me to ease your headache with my magic?”

Cullen shifted nervously. He did not want to make things more difficult between them, yet the fear of her using magic on him scared him greatly. He begrudgingly nodded his consent.

“This may feel strange but Solas has been a talented teacher. Say the word and I will stop”

She knelt down in front of him their bodies inches apart. Placing her hands on either side of his head she felt his templar power. Her skin tingled as she felt him unconsciously put up a magical defence, that suppressed her powers.

“Cullen, I will never hurt you” she said quietly and reassuringly

Cullen took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, she smiled back at him and in that moment, he let his defences down. So be it.

He felt first heat, a strange warmth that spread through every part of his body. Like a beam of light, it sought out the aches and pains and the parts of him that deeply needed her touch. 

“The next bit should rid you of the headache completely” she said her voice gentle and soothing

Her hands began to slowly cool until they were chill to the touch, the feeling was incredible. The deep pounding and the pain behind his eyes lifted. Quickly the haze cleared. 

She removed her hands and placed them on his knees.

“How does that feel now?

Cullen was speechless these attacks could last for days, and for the first time in months he felt good. There was nothing, no pain, no aches no cravings he felt at peace.

“I errr, honestly. I feel much better. Thank you Her…I mean Lavellan.” A gentle thoughtful smile on his lips.

Before she had a chance to reply, two soldiers made their way towards the fire. 

She quickly got up making her way to the tent and wished the commander a goodnight before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**

The road was finally cleared, and they all cautiously made their way through the mire. The had been trekking through the better part of the day when suddenly the whole group were surrounded.

Twenty, thirty, forty, fifty they kept coming hordes of creatures that had once been living souls.

Erelani and Cullen quickly sprang into action, orders and directions were given to the recruits who followed them hastily. The mages worked efficiently taking down large numbers at a time, with fire magic. The soldiers formed a barrier around the mages picking off any undead that came close to their defensive line.

She watched the Commander, he launched himself shield and sword at them, making short work of each creature. He guided the recruits and defended his charges well. They all followed his lead, admiring his sheer force and incredible warrior talents. He truly was a sight to behold. His incredible strength was second to none.

Together they quickly dispatched the horde. Thankfully their opponents were unarmed, yet their sheer numbers gave them all a challenge. The recruits each now aware of how both factions were invaluable to the other. The heroic lead of Their Herald and Commander inspired them greatly. Surely if a Dalish Mage and a Templar could work together they could.

They slowly made their way to the now abandoned keep and there they made a camp for the night.

The keep would make for an excellent outpost and ravens were sent to Haven to send the necessary goods and people to make this keep habitable for a small contingent of recruits.   
The added advantage of strong walls and iron gates made the keep a more comfortable place for all to sleep and after the intense battle.  
The morning soon came along with word from Haven caravans and recruits were on their way.  
**  
Quickly the time for the Herald and the Commander to return to Haven came.   
There were important decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this section. I think having the mages and templars finding common ground is so important. This divergence also gave me a chance to allow the Erelani and Cullen a chance to communicate on a different level. 
> 
> As always thank you for your likes, bookmarks and comments. They all encourage me greatly to keep going :D


	11. Breach of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commander and The Herald have very different ideas about sealing the breach. Their differences are pushing them apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst and character building in this chapter. 
> 
> I have kept it short as I am hoping to focus more on the next few chapters!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, believe me there will be fluff once again!   
> x

Erelani was struggling, there was so much inner turmoil going on inside her. The past week with Cullen in the Mire had opened up a floodgate of worry and concern. In the months their friendship had grown, their time together had been wonderful, she had come to call him a friend, a man she could open up to and trust. Yet his distrust and concern for her fellow mages weighed heavily upon her. She cared for him, and in doing so had shared parts of her life to him that she kept locked away, and that terrified her. 

These were not growing feelings she said too herself, merely two people who shared a connection supporting each other in times of war. There was no way she could be with anybody who would have her kind locked away. Perhaps she had gotten too close to him, allowing herself the delusion that her and her friend the ex-templar were on the same page. Commander Cullen was changing, it was clear he was trying to do better by everyone including the mages. But the elf now felt she was getting too close to him. There was nothing good that could come of them getting attached. 

There were more important factors at stake, they needed to be resolved. If by some miracle she made it out, she’d go home to her people and none of this would even matter. 

***

Cullen had noticed her distance, she had now spent less time in his company and avoided him when possible. His thoughts turned back to The Mire and the night they had discussed the mages plight. A part of him knew she was right, yet fear gripped him like a vice. His protective and defensive nature made it hard to see passed anything else. The mysterious and beautiful elf’s company had been like a beacon in the darkness, she had made his world a much brighter and beautiful place. Cullen felt they were getting closer. That was until the Mire. Yet even when he had said his part, and he had clearly upset her, she had still gone to his aid. That was the way she was, her heart was big enough to show him kindness even though he had hurt her.

There was little he could do, he hoped after some time they would both be able to talk about things more, come to an understanding. He had thought about writing her a letter, going to her and explaining, at one point he was even close to asking Josephine for help. But he couldn’t do it, he would respect her decision. Though Maker, he missed her greatly. 

**

Erelani had decided that she wanted to at least meet with Fiona in Redcliffe before they made a decision on who to approach. However, things took an unexpected turn. Magic had played a hand in getting the herald there as it soon became clear it was not Fiona’s who had invited the elf at all. 

Quickly it transpired the mages had indentured themselves to a Tevinter Magister by the name of Gereon Alexius. The Mage rebellion was in an increasing amount of danger, and they saw little way out. The Magister and the rebel mages had taken over Redcliffe and caused uproar.   
Yet even more surprising, came the aid of the magister’s son Felix and his old apprentice Dorian. The pair warning Erelani of the grave danger she was in. The magister had joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists known as the Venatori. The magister had been interfering in time magic and had distorted time itself to get to Redcliffe before The Herald.

With the Aid of Felix and Dorian the mage was able to make her way back to Haven with knowledge and a new companion by her side.

**

” We don’t have the man power to take the castle! Either we find another way in or give up this nonsense and go get the templars” demanding Commander Cullen as he paced the war room.

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. This cannot be allowed to stand.” Pointed out Cassandra

“The letter from Alexius asked for The Herald by name. Its an obvious trap” said Josephine

Erelani interjected “So he has finally made his move. I expected as much”

Leliana made her way over to the group “and yet some of us want to sit and do nothing”

“Not this again” urged the ambassador

“Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults” Cullen added then turning to Erelani he continued

“If you go in there you will die! And we will lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it”

Erelani felt a sting of hurt in his words. She knew she was vital to everything; her mark was the only thing they had to seal the sky. But the way he said it felt cold and detached.

“And if we don’t even try to meet Alexius we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!” Asserted the spymaster. 

“Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught. An Orlesian inquisitions army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied” Josephine added. 

“The magister…” started Cassandra

Before Cullen quickly finished “Has outplayed us”

“We can’t just give up. There has to be something we can do.” Erelani voice said searching for an answer.

“We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution” said Cassandra backing up the elf.

“Where is the Arl of Redcliffe now? I’m sure he’d help us get his castle back?” Erelani suggested.

Josephine responded “After he was displaced, Arl Teagan rode straight to for Denerim to petition the crown for help. I doubt he will want our assistance once the Ferelden army lays siege to his castle”

“Wait… There is a secret passage into the castle. An escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops. But we could send agents through” the spymaster said with hope in her voice.

” Cullen rejected the idea. “Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister”

“That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?” countered the spymaster

Cullen put his hand to his jaw, thinking over the idea. “While their focused on Lavellan, we could break the magisters defences. It could work. But it’s a huge risk”

Before anyone could respond Dorian abruptly entered the council meeting.

“Your spies will never get passed Alexius’s magic without my help. So, if your going after him, I’m coming along.

Cullen turned to Erelani a troubled look on his face “The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t in good conscience order you to do this. We can still go after the templars if you’d rather not play the bait. It’s up to you”

Erelani’s mind was already made up, she would give these mages the chance they deserved. 

 

***  
The horror of what came next was indescribable, the Magister had sent them forward in time. The world that would exist if Erelani failed. Her friend’s dead or dying, bodies covered in red lyrium, the world a dark and desperate place. Leliana’s once beautiful face now a tortured husk had haunted her most, her friend gladly giving up her life to save her despite the horror she had faced. With Dorian at her side they manged to find their way out, the Tevinter mage was quite a force and she was never gladder to have a stranger by her side. Somehow together they had thwarted Alexius plans and made it back to Redcliffe. The magister horrified by his faliure quickly surrendered. 

There was no question in Erelani’s mind what she would do with the mages, they would join the inquisition as allies.

**

Word had already reached Haven when she made her way into the Chantry, the Commander, Ambassador and Spy master were pacing the floors.

“It’s not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared” cautioned the commander

“If we rescind the offer of an alliance it makes the inquisition appear incompetent at best and tyrannical at worst” Josephine warned

Their heads turned as Erelani, Cassandra and Dorian made their way towards the debate.

“What were you thinking-turning mages loose with no oversight? The veil is torn open!” Cullen snapped

“I did what I had to do Commander, Mages deserve a chance. Did you expect me to conscript them? Imprison them in our service?” she challenged him, though he could tell she was holding back.

“And how many lives will be lost if they fail. With the veil broken, the threat of possession…. You were there seeker, why didn’t you intervene?” the commander demanding answers

Erelani could feel her sensitive ears burn, her resolve slowly faltering. He was speaking down to her like she was a child. She was the one putting herself in danger every day. She was the one forced to make decisions at a moment notice and she would always use her conscience to do so. Before she had a chance to react to him Cassandra quickly spoke up.

“Why I may not completely agree with the decision. I support it. The sole point of the herald’s mission was to gain the mages support and that was accomplished.

“The voice of pragmatism speaks and here I was just starting to enjoy the circular argument” Dorian chimed in.

“Closing the breach is all that matters” stated Cassandra

“And the sooner we make that happen the better” said the elf looking directly at the commander.

“We also need to look further into what you saw in the future. The assassination of Empress Celene, A demon Army…” said the concerned spymaster.

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls and the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone” added Dorian

“One battle at a time. It’s going to take time to organise our troops and the mage recruits. Let’s take this to the war room.” Advised the commander

He turned to Erelani, his face softening “Join us when you are ready. None of this means anything without your mark after all.”

Erelani merely nodded, still reeling from his earlier words.

“I’ll skip the war council. But I would like to see this breach up close if you don’t mind.” Proclaimed Dorian

“Then your staying?” Asked Erelani excitedly

“Didn’t I mention-The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces.

“I must admit, I’m surprised, but I’m rather glad to hear it” smiled the elf

“We both saw what could happen. What this elder one and his cult are trying to do. Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness. It’s my duty to stand with you. That future will not come to pass”

“There is no-one I’d rather be stranded in time with, future or present” she declared

“Excellent choice. But let’s not get stranded again anytime soon. Yes!”

Cullen quietly watched the exchange between them before he interrupted “I’ll begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing the mages will be enough to grant us victory.

***

With some time to breathe Erelani found herself pining for home. The elf was nervous, all hope held on whether she and the mages would succeed. Panic quickly set in and she longed to speak to Cullen once again, the way they did before the Mire. Yet her actions had now further bridged a gap between them. With a few days to prepare she made time to spend with all her companions, to savour each minute with them in the chance that after the breach she may not make it back. She penned letter to her Family, Keeper and friends, words full of comfort and love. If this mark took her, she knew that Leliana would get them back to her people. 

On the eve of the march the whole group congregated in the Tavern. Songs were sung and tales told, as the drinks flowed freely. The elf soaked up the atmosphere, happy to share the night amongst such wonderful people. After several drinks the Commander approached her.

He struggled to find the words, he wanted, he needed to tell her. To make her understand why he was this way, but the words wouldn’t come out. That he had gotten this far by trusting his instincts, by the fear that clung around him like a heavy blanket. Instead he mumbled about the only thing he could.

“The mages are ready to approach the breach. I pray that this will be enough to close it”

Erelani narrowed her eyes, unsure of where he wanted to go with this. Knocking back her drink she looked him in the eyes.

“You weren’t happy with how I bought in the mages. Do you have a problem with me as well Commander?

Cullen’s heart sank “Of course not!” he sighed heavily.

“I have no intention of endangering your alliance. But I must ensure the safety of these here. That concern extends to the mages. They are putting themselves at risk for the inquisition. As are you. Any precautions taken are meant to aid you, nothing more. I hope you will accept them as such”

“How can you say that when you were so clearly against giving the mages any semblance of freedom? Do you not see that I am a mage too? Do you wish I was locked away, with Solas and Dorian?”

Before he could answer she picked up her coat and walked away into the cold night.


	12. With Great Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach is sealed, yet there is a bigger threat that now looms over Haven.  
> An emotional rollercoaster, as Erelani seals the rifts. The events that follow change the Inquisition forever.

Cassandra watched the Dalish elf with awe. The breach spewing its sickly green corruption, tearing up into the sky. Erelani stood steadfast head on without fear, her small frame seemingly insignificant against the colossal vortex of energy. Drawing from their will that accumulated around the mages the elf channelled it. Giving everything, she had, her face contorting in pain and resolute determination. A final bolt of energy released throwing all within its reach to the cold dark ground as their combined effort reaped their reward. The breach was sealed.

Cassandra’s heart stopped, last time they attempted this they almost lost her. Getting to her feet quickly she pushed her way passed those caught in the blast. Fear clung to her, until she finally saw her. A wave of relief washed over the Seeker, the elf had never stopped surprising her. Cassandra rushed to her side, touching her shoulder, as if making sure that she was real. 

“You did it” she said her voice full of emotion.

**

The people of Haven watched on from the safety of the town’s walls, the dark and suffocating view of the skies was suddenly lit up. The Herald would save them, fear and hope filled the hearts of all. Gasps of shock and worry rang out as a huge burst of energy suddenly erupted. Until the heavens cleared, and then they saw it. The Herald had done it; the tear was closed. Andraste’s chosen had saved them. Cheers rang out among the people and for the first time since they had come together they began to celebrate.   
Those with the ability picked up their instruments as the music played across the small snowy town, the people danced, and the ale poured freely. 

*

Cullen watched on from his post in Haven, his emotions bittersweet. Erelani had done it, with the mages like she had promised. His shoulders tense and his eyes unwavering on the small mountain pass that rose up to the site of the temple. Watching, waiting for a sign she had survived it. There was so much he wanted to say to her, to tell her how much he missed her. How they could get through their differences. Time seemed to have stilled and the minutes slowly and painstakingly passed before finally word came down that they had succeeded with no casualties. The Herald lives. Cullen closed his eyes and saw her face. Relief and hope washing over him.

*

A great cheer came from the people as she entered the town. The crowd gathered around her, wanting to see the elf who had saved them all, wanting to bask in the glory of Andraste, their Herald had saved them.   
Erelani knew she was not alone in this; this cause had already lost lives of those who fought bravely to aid it. She was merely one part of the grand machine, just the cog in the centre. All deserved praise, it was not her triumph alone. Yet the people saw what they wanted to, Andraste had sent her to save them all. It was what they needed, her companions told her. Yet the elevation and religious union made her uncomfortable.

*

Finally, Cullen was able to approach her as she sat watching over the celebrations. He stood closely beside her. 

“What you did today, you and the mages…”

“Erelani, forgive me. I want to be better, to do better...”

Erelani turned to him, her face soft and a kind. 

Finally he plucked up the courage to tell her, taking a deep breath, he mumbled “I…,I miss y..”

Before he could finish the warning bells rang out loudly.

Forces were approaching, through the valley. Huge numbers of them descending on the small town. 

“To Arms” cried the commander. 

Erelani together with the others hurried down towards the gates.

“One WatchGuard reporting. It’s a massive force. The bulk over the mountain” relayed the Commander

“Under what banner?” Josephine demanded shocked by the unfolding scene.

“None” he replied

Flashes and bangs came from outside the gates followed by a frightened, voice of a young man.

“I can’t come in unless you open”

Erelani ran to the gates, hoping to get to the young man before whatever was attacking the town did.

A great warrior strolled towards them, confusing the elf. Until he suddenly dropped to his knees a young man stood behind him wielding daggers. 

Cullen ran to her side as the young man approached. 

“I’m Cole. I came to warn you. To help” He made his way to the herald putting his hand out to her, in what she seemed a protective concern.

“People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know” he continued fear and urgency in his voice. 

“What’s going on? What is this?” Erelani asked

“The templars come to kill you” he explained

Cullen stomach dropped, he had not expected this. “TEMPLARS? Is this the order’s response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?”

“The red templars went to the elder one. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages”

“There” Cole continued pointing up to a snowy peak

A man stood with a huge creature by his side, warped and terrifying. The monster towering above the human.

“I know that man…But this Elder One...” Cullen growled

“He’s very angry that you took his mages” The strange boy continued

“Cullen give me a plan. Anything!” Erelani ordered

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that forced with everything you can!”

Drawing his sword, he turned to the forces

“Mages! You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy! Inquisition with the Herald! For your lives. For all of us!” 

The commanders rallying cry, bought cheers among the recruits.

*  
Together with her companions the elf took off at speed towards a trebuchet. Quickly they positioned it firing into the side of the mountain.

The projectile hit the side of the mountain. The intense force against the peaks sending shocks amongst the once settled snow. Immediately an avalanche of ice, rock and debris ploughed its way down the side of the mountain. Annihilating all in its path the brunt of the forces quickly eliminated.

The brief moment of triumph was quickly stolen by the terrifying appearance of a dragon. Flames raining down upon the unprepared town. 

There was little hope now, all made their way through the gates. The commander ushering all inside the walls. That now seemed futile against such onslaught.

“We need everyone back to the chantry! It’s the only building that might hold up against that beast!”

He turned to Erelani “At this point just make them work for it”

Red templars breeched the walls. Erelani giving those who had not yet made it back to safety the chance to flee threw herself against the invaders. Making her way around the town her small group of companions found every last straggler, many of which trapped by fire and flame. 

Only once every soul was safe did she make her way to the chantry. 

Chancellor Roderick ushered the fleeing inside, clutching his side and looking seriously injured.

Cole rushed to his aid as he collapsed. “He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die”

“What a charming boy” added the chancellor

Seeing Erelani, Cullen ran over.

 

“Herald. Our position is not good. That dragon stole back anytime you might have earned us!”

“I have seen an archdemon. I was in the fade, but it looked like that” added the boy

“I don’t care what it looks like. It has cut a path for that army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven!” blurted Cullen

“The elder one doesn’t care about the village. He only wants The Herald” the boy continued

Erelani quickly replied “If it will save these people, he can have me!”

“It won’t. He wants to kill you. No one else matters but, he’ll crush them, kill them anyway. I don’t like him” Cole answered in a strange childlike way.

Cullen becoming more concerned and frustrated “You don’t like...? Herald there are no tactics to make this survivable “

“The only thing that slowed them was that avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause once last slide” the commander continued

“Were overrun. To hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven” Erelani cautioned

“Were dying. But we can decide how, many don’t get that chance.” he responded.

Cole at Roderick’s side spoke up “Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies”

The Chancellor breathing was laboured “There is a path. You wouldn’t know unless you’d made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you”

” It was a whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start. It was overgrown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers…I don’t know, herald. If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more.”

She saw the hope in his dying eyes. Turning to Cullen she asked “What about it, Cullen? Will it work?”

“Possibly if he shows us the path.” 

Cullen’s face changed fear and sadness now lined his handsome features 

“But what of your escape”

Erelani looked at the Commander, giving him a sweet sad smile. The realisation hitting them both.

“Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…” hope and desperation clinging to the pain that engulfed his aching heart.

They both had a duty, nothing else mattered now. 

if they could get these people to safety then the sacrifice was necessary. 

Cullen quickly called the troops to attention escorting the Chancellor and getting everyone to safety was now his priority. 

The chancellor called to Erelani.” Herald. If you are meant for this. If the inquisition is meant for this. I pray for you” 

Cullen made his way toward Erelani as everyone filled out of the chantry. A small group of recruits and her companions readied themselves for their final showdown.

“They will load the trebuchets. Keep everyone’s attention until were above the tree line” 

“If we are to have a chance, If You are to have a chance. Let that thing hear you”

He wanted to say so much more, but there was no time. Would that have been a comfort to either of them now. They both just looked at each other with acceptance before nodding sadly.

The recruits, Cassandra, Solas and Iron Bull followed her down the trebuchet, together they aligned it. While fighting off the templars Until the circling dragon spotted them. It came upon them with it’s fiery breathe scorching the path toward them.

Erelani shouted to the others “Move. Now!” 

There was no point them all dying! “Go now, help Cullen get everyone to safety!”

“But, Boss!” cried Iron Bull

“GO!” she screamed!

With heavy hearts and reluctance, they accepted her will and made their way to the secret path. Increasing their pace to make it too make it back to the feeling people.  
*

The elf knew she needed to give them as much time as she could. Any distraction would give the others time to get to safety. 

The first blast sent her flying to the ground, her head colliding with the hard floor. As she gathered herself up she saw the creature emerging from the flames. Mangled and scarred, his body an assortment of horrors. 

The monster glared at her, whilst the dragon came up behind her, its body to unnatural and deathly. She was trapped. The dragon cried out waiting for a chance to strike.

“Enough. Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

The Elf stood tall defiantly “Whatever you are. I am not afraid”

“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always lies. Know me, know what you have pretended to be.”

“Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus”

“You will kneel” the creature demanded.

“You’ll get nothing out of me. I will never yield to you!” she jeered

“You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not. I am here for the anchor. The process of removing it begins now.”

The strange orb he carried glowed with red energy, she felt him channel it, trying to draw the mark from her. Her mark reacting angrily sizzling and cracking, its green light radiating against the invasion.

“It is your fault Herald. You interrupted a ritual, years in the planning and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.”

Pain surged throughout her body as the creature did its best to draw it from her. 

“I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens”

She fought back channel her will, but the pain was sickening she did not know how much longer she could withstand it. Dropping to her knees she dug deep down into herself, gathering all the strength she had left.

“And you used the anchor to undo my work! The Gall!! He continued his assault.

She needed to keep him there longer, they needed more time.

“Why did the divine die? For this chaos?” she coaxed

“The chaos will empower me, and ensure we no longer beg at the feet of the invisible”

He grabbed her marked hand, dangling her like a small doll. She hung helplessly from his grasp. The fuelled mark angry and radiating energy.

“I once breeched the fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more.”

“I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!”

Without effort he threw the elf into the trebuchet, the impact harsh and brutal. She felt a crack in her torso and her head smash against the machinery. Her vision blurred, and a wave of nausea gripped her as intense pain spread throughout her body.

“The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.”

Quickly getting to her feet, sheer defiance and anger driving her to fight this beast she gripped hold of a stray sword. The monster and his pet made their way towards her ready to end her there and then.

“So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation and god it requires.

As they closed the gap towards here she saw the signal flare. They had made it to safety. Relief washed over her.

“And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.” 

With a defiant smile she took a small step forward.

“Your arrogance blinds you. Good to know. If I’m dying, it’s not today!”

Launching herself at the lever she fired the trebuchet before running as fast as she could away from the monster. Her strike hit the mountain with more force than the first, the whole of the mountainside came crashing down upon Haven, there was no place safe against the avalanche that now hurtled across everything in its path.

Then came darkness.

**

Cassandra, Bull and Solas had managed to catch up with the party quickly as they finally made their way to the safe point. The group now had a difficult ascent up through the mountain pass. Their difficult journey now safe from Corypheus, yet there was still the elements to contend with. 

The commander seeing the group returning without her ran over.

“The Herald?” he demanded

Cassandra sucked in a deep breath of air “She made us leave, as the dragon descended”

“Did she get out?” he questioned exasperated

“I do not know Cullen. But her strike was true. Haven has vanished. She saved us all!”

“I don’t think even the Boss could survive that one” said Iron Bull solemnly

Cullen stood whilst the others quietly made their way forward. Watching expecting that at any moment she would be running up to him. It was a fools hope, but there was so much left unsaid between them. To think of her body laying broken in the cold snow hurt him more than he could ever have realised. A tear welled up in his eye and he gathered himself, now was not the time to grief.

Her sacrifice would mean something, she had given them a better chance than anyone could have hoped for. He would get all of these people to safety.  
He took one more look out into the snow-capped darkness. 

She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get chapters out much quicker now, I'm replaying the game as I write so it forces me to update regularly! I can't go without my Cullen fix too long! 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying so far! I'm looking forward to Getting to Skyhold as that's where things will pick up! Much more angst and fluff to come! 
> 
> Thank you x


	13. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani & Cullen finally come to realisations.
> 
> This chapter takes our story out of Haven.

Cullen paced anxiously in the sheltered valley the survivors had made camp in. Haven was obliterated, and their Herald gone. Two days had passed, nobody knew how to deal with the grief of losing their home and the woman who had saved them. The group spoke little, unsure now how best to proceed. 

The last golden rays of the late afternoon sun illuminated the valley, the group debating the next course of action as the townsfolk took shelter before the biting cold of night came. 

“Lost but searching. Cold so Cold. It feels like daggers when she breathes. Her life ebbing away yet unsaid words pull her closer” Cole suddenly said as he approached the commander

“What?! Cole, is she alive? Where is she?” he demanded

“She needs to tell you before it consumes her, I don’t know how long she has” Cole said woefully.

Cullen needed to hear no more, shouting to the party he immediately gathered a group to head out to find her. 

The temperature in the mountain was freezing, blizzards and biting gales howled down upon them as they made their way out of the shelter of the valley. The survivors had been lucky. On their ascent the sun had shined, and the winds had stilled, giving the weak and injured a chance.

For hours they searched, making their way back through the difficult pass. It seemed utterly hopeless. Cullen pushed ahead of the others. Desperate for any sign of life, as he made his way over difficult pass, he noticed movement ahead. Rushing forward he saw a familiar figure dropping to the floor in the distance. 

Running as fast as he could through the deep snow, he was close enough to recognise the leather coat she wore and the tangle of chocolate hair as she lay face down in the snow.

Quickly he took off his mantle, wrapping her in its warmth as he gathered her in his arms. She was in a bad way, her face was deathly white, bruised and blood stained. She didn’t move or open her eyes. Small raspy breaths were the only signs of life.

“Erelani, stay with me. Hold on, ill get you to the healers!” 

In that moment, he prayed and pleaded to the Heavens, let Andraste’s grace help her through this. She was so light, so delicate yet the strongest person he knew. If anyone could get through this, it would be her. 

He held her tightly, hoping his warmth would somehow be enough. She was clinging on to life, her breathe slowing and becoming shallower.

As he held her dying body, he was filled with regret and a deep realisation. This was not some fleeting attraction to the mysterious elf, this was more. Much more, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, maker those eyes. The inner beauty, of kindness and compassion hung around her like an aura of warmth and love. Her sparkle never dimmed despite everything. 

Erelani was never far from his mind; his thoughts would always turn to her no matter what he did or where she was. There was never enough time, their responsibilities denied him the time with her he craved. The thoughts scared him, she was a stranger a few months ago, now he realised she had meant so much more to him than just a friend. Cullen wanted so much more.

Melon Collie filled his heart, he had realised all too late just what she meant to him. 

Solas had manged to catch up to the commander as he carried her to camp. 

The mage put his hands on her, golden light emitting from his hands. Cullen felt the healing heat spread through her body as he held her closely. 

“This will give us time, but she needs more help!” said a concerned Solas

The Dalish mage briefly opened her eyes, fighting the urge to sleep. And she saw him, his face full of fear. He was running, calling for help as he held her in his strong arms. She heard the urgency in his voice and knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. 

With her last ounce of strength, she raised her hand and put it too his face.

He looked down at her.His eyes full of emotion unable to breathe at the sight of her awake, tears welled in his eyes. As blurred shadows began to crowd around them.

“Cullen, Ir abelas…. Melava inan enansal. I miss you vhenan.” The words came out as a whisper a deep struggle with a deep need to let him know her last thoughts. Her consciousness slipping, unable to find the words she needed and wanted to say. Her mother tongue took over before she gave one last gasping breath. She gave him one gentle smile before she closed her eyes. Ma ghilana mire din’an. 

“Were losing her” shouted Solas as they put her down on the small make shift bed.

Cullen was ushered out allowing the healers time and space to work. He watched on terrified of losing her. Those words he didn’t understand, her touch haunted him. 

Hours they worked, desperately doing all they could to bring her back from the brink. He felt hopeless as he stood praying, watching those he had such fear in work tirelessly to save her. 

As dawn rose over the camp Solas made his way towards the pale and drawn looking Commander, the elf was covered in her blood and looked exhausted.

“She is alive, by some miracle. Her injuries were extensive Commander. Her ribs are broken in several places and had punctured her lungs, the other lung had started to collapse. There’s extensive bruising and some internal bleeding. But the surgeon and the healers have worked tirelessly, and she is stable. I know not how she made her way to us; the force alone should have killed her outright.”

Cullen felt close to tears at the news, emotion and relief flooding him.

“There is one more thing commander. Her ribs will need to be reset. There is no pleasant way to do this, I will have to use my magic to force them back into place and knit the bones back together, it will be excruciatingly painful. She has whispered your name as she has come in and out of consciousness, I believe your presence will aid greatly. Dorian will aid me, and the healers will be on standby if things go wrong.”

Cullen took a deep breath, he knew Solas also cared for her greatly and whilst he and the strange elf were not well acquainted. Cullen knew Solas would do everything he could to save her. 

Making his way to her side the sight shocked him. She had lost a lot of blood; the surgeons bloodied tools lay close by. Two mages came to the head of the bed holding down her shoulders as another two held down her feet.

Cullen took her hand and whispered into her ear. “I am by your side, you are not alone Erelani. When you wake from this I will be by your side”

Solas and Dorian took their places and Solas began. They all felt the flurry of magic around them.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, the extreme pain ripping through her body, her heart pounding with fear as it felt as if her very chest was being ripped apart. Erelani saw her friends above her, and realised they were doing all the could to bring her back from the precipice. Hands pressed down on her harder, but she didn’t struggle or move.

She turned her head, seeing the commander at her side. His beautiful face there full of concern, sadness and fear. A single tear formed in her eye as she endured. She looked so small and helpless laying there. They heard the pop and snap of bone, yet she remained still. Accepting the agony. She closed her eyes blinking hard through the pain as the single tear trickled down her cheek.

“It will be over soon, hold on” Cullen kept repeating. 

With one final snap the bones were reset, the heat surging through her body as the last elements of magic knitted them together. 

She gave Cullen’s hand a weak squeeze before she lost consciousness again.

Solas simply nodded with a gentle smile. It was complete. 

Cullen, Solas and Dorian did not speak. The three men gathered around her watching and waiting completely in awe. Each sitting comfortably guarding their friend. Her bravery and courageous display had moved them. Not a sigh or a whisper left her mouth as they had worked on her. Knowing how torturous it must have been made her seem all the more deific. 

Dorian tried to hide the tears that fell down his cheeks, this woman had come to be someone who he would happily call his greatest friend. Both strangers, she embraced him despite those things that made him different and unwanted in his homeland and to his kin. Too see her endure so much crushed his soul. Watching the others, he knew he was not alone in his anguish. 

Dorian curiously wondered what had transpired between Erelani and the commander. Their Herald had called to Cullen during her brief spells of consciousness when the surgeon and healers had worked on her.

Finally, Cullen broke the Silence. “Solas, she said something to me when I found her, could you translate please?” The commander felt her words to important to forget, that need breaking down his usual reserved nature and need for privacy. 

“I will try Commander, of what did she speak?”

“Ir Ab…elas? Ir abelas, Mel..ava inan enansal. Then Vhe..nan” his crude attempt at elvish made the elf wince.

“She said I’m sorry. Melava inan enansal, ‘Time was once a blessing’ is a rough translation. It is from an old Elvish song called Suledin, about enduring and emerging from sorrow. The last bit, well that means Heart or My heart, a term of endearment Commander”

“Oh” said the commander taken aback by the words, wondering exactly what she meant. 

Solas’s eyes narrowed as he searched the Commander eyes for a reaction. He found it difficult to imagine an obdurate Dalish elf falling for a human, not just a human, a templar. 

“Are you and the Herald...?” asked Dorian curiously

“I …no…NO! We are friends nothing more.” the commander protested. Though his heavy heart wished there was more between them. 

“Yet she called to you and only you Commander. Perhaps she feels differently” Said Solas hesitantly

“We have spent time together and become friends. Though with our differences, it has not always been easy to see eye to eye. There has never been anything romantic between us” the commander said. Too uncomfortable to share his true feelings with anyone. 

Dorian saw the hesitation in his voice and the hint of regret. The look in his eyes and the way he still held her hand showed more than the Commander meant to let on.

“Imagine a templar and a Dalish elf together. Her clan would banish her at the very thought. Dalish take their heritage and relationships seriously. As they do with prolonging their bloodline.” Said Solas, in an incredulous tone.

“I see” replied Cullen quietly.

***

Erelani woke up to find Cullen at her bedside. Dark stubble lined his strong jaw, and his normal styled hair was rather dishevelled. He looked worn out and uncomfortable as he slept in a make shift chair by her side.  
Her body ached like it had never before, breathing alone felt exhausting. She put her hand up to her chest to find bandages around her ribs and thick padding on her breastbone. 

Small snippets came back to her. Visions of Corypheus, followed by the urgency and desperation she felt in having to get back to him, her commander. As she lay with her body broken in the tunnel his face spurred her on, each persistent footstep, each dragged breath. Her tenacious spirit refused to accept its fate. Until she could go no more, her body finally giving out. Then she was in his strong arms, his solid body and warmth shielding her from the elements and protecting her. Warmth spread to her cheeks at the thought of being in his arms. It made no sense, a human, and ex templar someone who had spent his life in service to a cause she despised. Leaving him at Haven had been the realisation she had needed. 

Erelani was falling for him, this was more than some harmless silly attraction. It was real and powerful, an inexplicable force that seemed to drive her to him.  
What would this even mean, if he even felt the same. The Dalish, in general, did not accept interspecies relationships. Erelani was still loyal and devoted to her clan. 

Erelani looked over at him, a bittersweet smile adorned her pale and withdrawn face. Sleep once again took her.

**

Erelani was awoken by raised voices among her friends, a heated debate was occurring as she awoke fully. Now feeling stronger. The mage looked around to find Cullen gone and Mother Giselle next to her bedside. 

“How long have I been out?” she asked quietly

“Mother Giselle smiled at her. “A week my child. Shh now, you need rest”

“They are really going for it!” Said Erelani with concern.

“They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow and with that time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.

“Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?”

“We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us” addressed the Mother.

Erelani, sat up “If they are arguing about what we do next, I need to be there.

“Another heated voice wont help, even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand and fall. And now we have seen her return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained.”

Erelani shifted uncomfortably and another mention of divine intervention.

“The mother watched her curiously. That is hard to accept? No? What we have been called to endure? What we perhaps, must come to believe?

“I escaped Haven, barely perhaps but I didn’t die. It was the healers, that bought me back from the brink.”

“Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps what they needed to see, the Maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are not with us?

“I just don’t see how what I believe matters. Corypheus is a real physical threat. We can’t match that with hope and faith alone” rationalised the elf. 

Erelani, got up off the bed, her muscles sore and weak. She walked to the edge of the tent to see her companions looking hopeless and lost.

Mother Giselle made her way toward her, and to her surprise started to sing.

*  
Shadows Fall, and hope has fled  
Steel your heart  
The dawn will come

The night is long, and the path is dark.  
Look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come

The shepherds lost and his home is far.  
Keep to the stars.  
The dawn will come.

The night is long and the path is dark.  
Look to the sky, for one day soon the dawn will come

Bare your blade and raise it high  
Stand your ground,  
The dawn will come

The night is long and the path is dark.  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon, the dawn will come.  
*

The whole camp made their way toward the elf as she watched in awe. All gathered around her, many dropping to their knees at her feet in prayer. 

As the song concluded the mother whispered to the elf “An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause.

Erelani understood, she was everything they needed her to be. Though the fear and realisation were difficult to swallow.

The camp quickly settled down, her companions eager to see their friend and the herald up and on her feet. But before she could meet with them, Solas called her away. The walked for a short time until away from the eyes and ear around the camp.

“The humans have not raised one of our people so high in ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard-won lethallin, worthy of pride…save one detail. The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours. Corypheus used the orb to open the breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. We must find out how he survived, and we must prepare for their reaction when they learn the orb is of our people”

Erelani looked concerned “What is it and how do you know about it Solas?”

“Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains and references in ruins and faint visions of memory in the fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however, Corypheus come to it, the orb is elven and with it he threatens the heart of human faith.”

Erelani sighed, used to the suffering of their people “Even if we defeat Corypheus, eventually they’ll find a way to blame the Elvhen. “

“I suspect you are correct, it is unfortunate, but we must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies. Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow. By attacking the inquisition. Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide”

“There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the inquisition can build…grow." he continued  
*  
The Dalish elf did just that, her injuries healed and the survivors and companions ready she scouted. Always ahead of the group, leading them on fearlessly, with cause and determination.  
On the tenth day of travel, she climbed a high ridge with Solas, that overlooked the whole of the Mountain range and there she saw it. A magnificent ancient and imposing keep. Room for all and more, a new home a new way chance. 

Hope for the future.

Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious canon divergence, I wanted something a bit different and powerful. 
> 
> The next part of the installment 'Into Skyhold is up"!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for the likes, comments. They really encourage me! 
> 
> Happy reading all xx


End file.
